


The Unexpected Adventure

by RonnieGad11



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieGad11/pseuds/RonnieGad11
Summary: Summery: An unexpected adventure, I've decided not to write a summery cause it will spoil the story, I, like many of you (probably) like to read some sort of summery before reading a story but you can't judge a book by its summery, now can you? trust me I'll make it the best story or at least I'll try to, it's a leap of faith. (and that's Spider-Man: into the Spider-Verse reference)Enjoy!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Fíli, Bilbo Baggins/Kíli, Bilbo Baggins/Smaug, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, OC/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin has woken up early in the morning ready to leave, he was being extremely quiet. He looked back to the lump under the blankets beside him, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the head that laid on the pillow only to feel almost too soft of a material. He frowned and sat up moving the blankets only to find a pile of pillows laying there. "Am I interrupting something?" A voice came from behind him and Thorin looked back staring to the figure behind him momentarily, with surprise but the look of surprise changed into a huge grin that spread on his lips. He stood up and walked closer. "I seem to forget how sneaky you are, my narrvel." He said as he came to a stop in front of the figure, he reached up and cupped her cheek pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She smiled fondly. "You also seem to forget that your charm does not work on me, my grimstnzborith." She said, leaning to his rough hands that always seemed to be softer then they look. "I hope that this lovely kiss wasn't meant for the pillow nor did it mean that you would be leaving without me." She said looking up into Thorin's eyes that resembled the colors of a stormy ocean. Thorin sighed and looked at her. "Eira, you know the dangers of the journey to the north, I will not put you in harms way." Thorin said to Eira, taking her face in both his colossal hands. "I also know that I am perfectly capable to fend for myself, Thorin. I cannot just stay here while I know you're going on this mission by yourself." Eira said, moving away from him, grabbing her bag while she kept her back to him. "I cannot loose you too." She whispered quietly, clutching her bag. Thorin was surprised at the outburst but his expression softened and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "you will not loose me, Eira. You won't even notice I'm gone, I promise you. Once I'm back we can finally have a ceremony for our marriage like we always wanted." Thorin whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek, down to her jaw and neck. "All of our friends will be there, Balin will lead the ceremony." He continued, smiling against her neck. Eira sighed with content, closing her eyes and titling her head up. "You mean the ceremony that YOU want, so you can boost your large ego even more?" She smiled playfully. Thorin let out a hefty laugh and picked her up over his shoulder, making Eira laugh as well as she landed on the bed after Thorin threw her on it and moved on top of her, each of his hands on either side of her head, looking down at the dwarf he was proud to call his own. Eira looked into Thorin's eyes smiling softly, resting her gentle hands on his chest. "The ceremony will take place to let our people know." Thorin whispered. Eira moved one hand to play with a stray strand of Thorin's hair and sighed. "I trust you Thorin, I am only worried, I know that there are signs Thorin, you forget that I was there, I have seen the destruction I have seen the death that came upon our people, I have felt the burning fire on my own skin. I know that it is time to go home." Eira said quietly. Thorin's eyes saddened, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss. "This is why I cannot let you come, I am sure we are not the only ones who saw the signs." Thorin said when he pulled away. Eira kept her eyes closed and gave a small nod. "Alright, but please my love, if others have seen the signs, they may be foes, so please be careful." Eira said and pressed one more kiss to his lips before she sat up. Thorin smiled and grabbed her hand, that had the ring he himself put there when he asked EIra for her hand in marriage. Eira smiled lovingly and move her hands and unclasped the necklace on her neck the necklace was simple and had the symbol of life on it and in the middle of the symbol was a precious gem from inside the mountain of Erebor, given to her by her mother which was given it by Eira's father. Eira held it out for him. "It will protect you as good as a sword and a shield will." She said with love, her amber colored eyes twinkling in the first morning light. Thorin was in awe and looked at his beloved and smiled fondly. "I shall protect it with my life." He smiled and took it clasping it around his neck and putting it inside his tunic. "Good." Eira said and rapped her arms around him in a tight hug before releasing him. "Narho dorzada jok." She said quietly. "Narho dorzada jok." Thorin replied and stood up grabbing his belongings and left. Eira sat there quietly looking at the door where Thorin just left from and laid back down.

Bilbo Baggins was a completely ordinary hobbit from Bag-End who was not searching for much of an adventure in any way but alas it came knocking on his door anyways, well not literally, he was sitting at the front of his house smoking his pipe enjoying the morning breeze when his own cloud of smoke came to his face. He opened his eyes confused and saw an old man standing at his gate, he blinked a couple of times confused, he wasn't sure what to do for a couple of seconds before he got over the initial shock. "Good morning." He said to the tall man. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" The man asked him kindly, Bilbo just looked at him quietly. "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating this is a morning to be good on?" He continued and watched Bilbo. "All of them at once I suppose." Bilbo responded with a small smile. The strange man just hummed looking at Bilbo. Bilbo felt odd and watched him. "Can I help you?" Bilbo asked. "That remains to be seen, I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." The man said and Bilbo's mouth dropped a bit staring. "An adventure?" Bilbo asked his confused. "No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." Bilbo said with a smile, standing up. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things." He said, walking to his mail box opening it and getting his mail out. "You're late for dinner." He joked, chuckling slightly, taking the pipe back in his mouth and hummed as he looked through the mail while glancing up to the man once or twice then he decided it is time to go back seeing the man still stood there. Bilbo cleared his throat slightly. "Good morning." He said and turned to leave. "I think that I should have lived too big morning, Kybella Donna Took son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." The grey haired man said. That seemed to stop Bilbo in his tracks and made his turn back around. "Beg your pardon." Bilbo said shocked. "You changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins." The man said. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Bilbo asked suspiciously. "But you know my name although you don't remember I belong to it, I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means, me." Gandalf said desperately trying to mae Bilbo remember him. Bilbo tried thinking the realization fell upon him. "Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks!" Bilbo gushed. Gandalf seemed to like that. "Oh-" Gandalf started but Bilbo cut him short. "You used to have them on Midsummer's Eve!" Bilbo laughed shortly then cleared his throat. "No idea you was still in business." Bilbo said and put the pipe back between his lips. Gandalf looked at his his smile slipping off and he looked at Bilbo in displeasure. "And where else should i be?" Gandalf asked. Bilbo wasn't sure how to answer he cleared his throat gesturing aside a little as if to say, deceased. "Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks, well, that's decided, it will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Gandalf said and smiled. "Inform the- who? no no no- wait, we do not want any adventures, here, thank you, not today, no- I suggest you try over the hill or across the water." Bilbo said as he went up the steps to his house he stopped, talking a little more before he turned to his door and opened the door to walk in. "Good morning." He said and walked in and closed the door leaning against it and locking it behind him. He then heard scratching on the door and tried listening then frowned and moved to the window to see if Gandalf left then Gandalf appeared at the window and Bilbo jumped and moved away. Gandalf looked in then left. He left his mark they will know where to come.

That same evening Bilbo was going to eat dinner, he just finished frying the fish and sat down, squeezing a fresh lemon over the fish when there was a ring at the door. Bilbo stopped and blinked, looking up to the door, who could it be at such hour? Bilbo walked to the door and opened it, he was taken aback seeing a dwarf. "Dwalin at your service." Dwalin said bowing. Bilbo wasn't sure how to react he was too surprised but he quickly overcame his surprise and closed his robe. "Bilbo Baggins at yours." He responded. Dwalin gave a soft grunt and walked in. "But do we know each other?" Bilbo added watching him. Dwalin looked at him and frowned slightly. "No." he said and walked in as Bilbo watched after him. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked taking off his fur cape and looked back to Bilbo. "Is what, down where?" Bilbo asked him. Dwalin looked at him. "Supper." He said as if it was so obvious, throwing Bilbo his cape. "He said there'll be food, lots of it." Dwalin said. Bilbo was now utterly confused. "He-he said? Who said?" Bilbo asked but Dwalin was already gone down the hall. Of course Bilbo gave Dwalin food, his food that he prepared just minutes before Dwalin's arrival. Bilbo watched as Dwalin basically gulped down the food making pleased noises. "Very good this, any more?" Dwalin asked with a full mouth. Bilbo stared for a moment unsure what to do. "What? O-Oh yes!" Bilbo said and got up grabbing a plate that had a pile of small buns on it. he was just about to bring it over but stopped and grabbed one of the buns putting it behind his back before handing him the plate "help yourself." He said. Dwalin immediately grabbed a bun and started eating. Bilbo watched him and hummed slightly. "It's just that hmm I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo said with a smile, trying to be as polite as possible but that was when the door rung again and Bilbo looked up with a sort of terror written on his face."That will be the door." Dwalin told him. Bilbo walked to the door and opened it seeing yet another dwarf that seemed older then Dwalin. The dwarf smiled at Bilbo kindly. "Balin, at your service." Balin said and bowed. "Good evening." Bilbo said, without much joy. Balin just smiled and looked to the sky. "Yes, yes it is." Balin said and walked in. "Though I think it might rain later, am I late?" Balin added. "Late for what?" Bilbo asked him but Balin looked away and saw Dwalin. "Oh!" he exclaimed and laughed as he saw Dwalin trying to reach into a jar of cookies that was too small for his own hand. "Evening brother." Balin grinned with the remains of his laugh. Dwalin smiled widely upon seeing Balin. "Oh by my beard you're shorter and wider then last we met." Dwalin smiled at him. "Wider not shorter, but sharp enough for both of us." Balin smiled and winked at him. Dwalin laughed slightly and grabbed him as Balin grabbed him then they head butted each other and laughed. "Excuse me, sorry, hate to interrupt but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo said but the two dwarves already walked into the pantry and started talking. "It's not that I don't like visitors, I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo said but the two dwarves didn't didn't seem to listen they were talkin over a blue cheese in Bilbo's pantry thinking it's moldy but Bilbo continued anyways. "The thing is, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I uh but I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry." Bilbo finished his rant. That made both the dwarves turn to him and they looked at him shortly before Balin responded. "Apology accepted." Balin said with a smile then they continued talking, that was when the door bell rung again. Bilbo went over an opened the door to see two, even younger, dwarves and he let out a soft whimper. "Fili." One said. "And Kili." The other said. "At your service." they both said in unison. They both smiled brightly. "You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said kindly. "Yup, you can't come in, you came to the wrong house." Bilbo said quickly and started closing the door but Kili opened it. "Does it be cancelled?" Kili asked. "No one told us." Fili said. "No, nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo said. "That's a relief." Kili said with a smile and they both walked in. Fili handed Bilbo his weapons. "Careful with these I just had them sharpened." He said. "It's nice, this space." Kili said and put his foot up on Bilbo mother's glory box and used it to scrape the mud from the sole of his shoe. Bilbo of course was horrified and that's when Dwalin came over and pulled Kili over. "Fili Kili, come give us a hand." He said. Kili was delighted seeing him and his smile only grew. "Mr Dwalin." he said happily. Balin asked them to help make more room for everyone. Bilbo walked over holding Fili and Kili's stuff. "Everyone?! how many more are there?!" Bilbo asked when there was yet another knock on the door. Bilbo looked back absolutely horrified. "No, no, THERE'S NOBODY HOME!" Bilbo yelled and threw Fili and Kili's stuff on the floor. 'GO AWAY AND BOTHER SOMEBODY ELSE!" Bilbo yelled angrily."There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some nut head's idea of a joke, I can only say, he has poor taste." He finished as he reached the door and when he opened it a pile of dwarves fell in all groaning and grunting and then in the view of the entrance appeared Gandalf looking at Bilbo innocently. "Gandalf." Bilbo said quietly. 

The dwarves enjoyed the food that they have taken from Bilbo's pantry and they were all laughing and talking while Bilbo tried not to loose his mind. They were playing with the food throwing it at each other. Bilbo went back to his pantry to see it empty. The dwarves laughed and drank from the pints and when they finished their pints in one sip they each burped and laughed. once they all finished eating they got up and started clearing the table and dishes while Bilbo tried stopping them from ruining his house. "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth." Bilbo said to Nori who was cleaning a goblet with the doily and grabbed it from him. "But it's full of holes." Bofur said to him frowning. "It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet." Bilbo said angrily. "And a good game it is too if you've got the balls for it." Bofur said as Bilbo walked off angrily. "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as he walked in. Bilbo looked up at Gandalf. "What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf looked over to Nori and Bofur fighting over some sausages. "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them." Gandalf said softly. Bilbo pulled Gandalf off. "I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen, there's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry,I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've destroyed the plumbing, I don'y understand what they're doing in my house." He ranted. Ori came over. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but where should I put my plate?" He asked and before Bilbo could answer Fili walked over. "Give it here Ori." he said and grabbed the plate and started throwing the dishes to Kili and he threw them into the kitchen where Bifur caught them and washed them. Bilbo was all but ready to faint as he yelled for them that this was his mother's set of plates. Gandalf moved aside letting them do what they wanted. Then Bilbo looked into the dining hall to see Bofur and Nori playing the cutlery. "And can you not do that you'll blunt them." He said to them. "Ooh. You hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur mocked. "Blunt the knives, bend the forks~" Kili started singing. "Smash the bottles and bum the corks~" Fili continued. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They all sang happily. "Cut the cloth' tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat, pour the milk on the pantry floor~" They kept singing as they piled the dishes in Ori's arms. "Splash the wine on every door, dump the crooks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole, When you're finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll~" they played using the dishes while Gandalf stood aside seeming to enjoy every bit of it. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" the finished the song and laughed happily. as Bilbo walked in pushing through them he expected to see everything broken but instead he found a pile of unbroken, clean dishes, he seemed shocked and there was Gandalf smiling, happy about the dwarves's work, sitting down but there was a knock that made everyone look to the door and seriousness took over their faces. "They are here." Gandalf said and went himself to open the door upon opening it he did not see two dwarves as he expected but only one, Thorin. "Gandalf." Thorin said seeing the old wizard. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." Thorin said as he walked in. Gandalf smiled but looked outside once more to see if anyone else would be coming. "I'm sorry Thorin but where is Lady Eira?" Gandalf asked quietly so only Thorin heard. "She stayed back in our home as she should, bringing her to this quest is far to dangerous, Gandalf." Thorin said and turned away signing the end of the conversation. He smiled, seeing his friends. he took off his coat. Gandalf introduced Thorin to Bilbo and they got to business. Thorin travelled to the dwarven kingdoms to ask for their help on their quest they all agreed, but the dwarves from the iron hills refused, Dain, Thorin's cousin refused. They talked of the journey and Bilbo stood around listening he took interest in their quest, they told him of the dragon that had taken their home, Bilbo listened with a slight fear. They asked Gandalf to give them a number of how many dragons he killed and there was a slight commotion which Thorin stopped and talked of what Eira told him, that others might have seen the signs too, he gave a small speech and they all cheered, Gandalf gave Thorin a key to Erebor they were all very happy. They spoke of their need of a burglar and Bilbo said they'd need an expert, they asked if he was one. Bilbo of course was outrages and said he had no experience and that brought up another commotion which Gandalf stopped it this time. Gandalf talked some sense into Thorin and asked Balin to give Bilbo the contract. Bilbo read and it and was horrified, once he finished he fainted. They helped him sit in the living room and Bilbo asked to sit quietly for a while Gandalf tried talking to him but eventually left to his room. Balin spoke to Thorin telling him they weren't much, Thorin said otherwise. The dwarves gathered in the living room in front of the fire place and sang an ancient song, that Bilbo heard from his room and ended up falling asleep to the beautiful sounds of the song.

The next time Eira opened her eyes, it was the middle of the day, a couple of hours after Thorin left. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair which was as black as the night, with some parts that seemed lighter, that fell in waves just down her shoulders. She got up and walked to her wardrobe and started pulling clothes to wear but she heard a light flutter of wings, when she looked up she saw a beautiful moth. Eira smiled and held her hand out letting the moth land on it. "Hello there." She whispered then frowned seeing the markings on the moth. "Gandalf sent you. Tell him I'm on my way." She said to it and the moth took off outside the window. Eira watched it shortly before she pulled out her travel clothes, she grabbed her small aid bag which had everything she needed, from wrappings to healing plants. Once she was ready she grabbed her twin swords, that looked fragile but were actually very lethal. Eira checked she had everything while tying her hair up and left shutting the door behind her.

The next time Bilbo opened his eyes it was quiet, too quiet, for a moment he thought he might have dreamt all this, cause when he went to the dining room the pantry and the living room everything seemed to be in order. Bilbo hummed pleased but not really, something was missing then he looked to the side and there he saw it, his contract, the contract he didn't want to sign. It had Thorin's signature and Balin'. Bilbo stared at it longingly before he decided. Bilbo rushed out of the house hoping to reach the company in time as he held the contract in his hand. He ran and jumped over the fences, receiving some very disapproving looks from his neighbors. "Here, Mr. Bilbo, where are you off to?" One of the neighbors asked. "Can't stop, I'm already late." Bilbo said as he ran past the hobbit. "Late for what?" The hobbit asked. "I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo called back as he kept running. When he reached deeper into the woods he heard talking and saw the company all on horses. "Wait!" He called to them and they all stopped, looking back. Thorin looked back quite shocked to see the hobbit, which he didn't expect to see. Bilbo came to a stop next to the company, out of breath but smiling nonetheless. "I signed it." He said, handing Balin the contract so he can read it. "Here." Bilbo said as Balin took it from him, giving him a fond look before he looked over it. "Everything appears to be in order." Balin said softly while Gandalf gave him a pleased look. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin continued happily and gave him a small wink, making Bilbo smile and look at the white horse Balin was sitting on. Thorin had the tiniest of smiles, gracing his lips, he looked away. "Give him a pony." He said to them. Bilbo immediately looked over putting his hand up. "No, no that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure i can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know?" Bilbo said to them and started walking. "Even got as far as Frogmorton once." he said and before he could continue Fili and Kili picked him up and put him on a pony, Myrtle. As they continued riding Bilbo looked at Myrtle displeased till Gandalf came beside him talking with him, Bilbo then saw sacks of coins being thrown back and forth. "What's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf. "Oh, they took wagers on whether of not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf responded to him. Bilbo frowned a little but then smiled a little and looked at Gandalf. "What did you think?" Bilbo asked, looking at the wizard. "Well..." Gandalf started when a sack was thrown at him. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said smiling, putting away the sack. That was when Bilbo sneezed and after a quick search in his pockets he discovered he did not bring his handkerchief, demanding they go back for him to get it, instead Bofur ripped a bit of his shirt and threw it at Bilbo, they all found it amusing of course before they moved on. They stopped for the night on a mountain side. Bilbo tried catching some sleep but couldn't with Bombur's snoring so he got up and stretched. Gandalf was awake keeping an eye out along with Fili and Kili. Bilbo walked over to the horses and secretly gave Myrtle a nice red apple to eat, his nice moment stopped when he heard a screech, freezing for a moment he turned around to Fili and Kili. "What was that?" Bilbo asked. Kili looked over. "Orcs." He said. "Orcs?" Bilbo asked alarmed rushing over from the edge of the mountain causing Thorin to wake up with a start. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili said. "The lone-lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili said darkly. Bilbo seemed horrified and looked out to where the screech came from. That was when Fili and Kili begun to snicker. "Do you think it's funny?" Thorin's booming voice was heard, which made Fili and Kili stop laughing and for Bilbo and themselves to turn to him. Thorin stood walking forward looking at his nephews. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" He asked them. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said ashamed. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said and stalked off. Balin approached once Thorin left. "Don't mind him, laddie." He said walking over. "Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs." Balin said and they all looked at Thorin, who stood on a rock with his hands behind his back, subconsciously touching his ring finger. "After the dragon took the Lonley Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first." He told them. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog The Defiler. The giand Gundabad Orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Balin said sadly and Bilbo glanced at Thorin shortly. "He began, by beheading the king.." Balin said solemnly. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven by grief. He went missing. Taken, prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death, werw upon us." Balin said looking down then smiled slightly. "That is when i saw him." Balin said looking to Thorin himself. "A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale Orc.. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin continued his tale. "Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back, and our enemy, had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one, I cold call King." He said as he looked at Thorin with admiration. Thorin turned around, seeing his company all looking at Thorin with awe. "And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked turning back to Balin. "He slunk back to the hole whence it came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said walking over. Balin and Gandalf shared a skeptical look when there was rustling from the bushes, where the company came before. All of them stood ready with weapons with Thorin at the head, but not Gandalf he didn't seem bothered and stood slowly with a small smile. from the bushes emerged Eira cutting away at the bushes, looking up she was startled to see Thorin with the rest of the dwarves and what seemed to be.. a hobbit. "Is that a welcome fit for a lady?" Eira asked, smiling at their shocked confused faces. Gandalf approached Eira and smiled fondly at her. "Lady Eira, what a pleasure seeing you." Gandalf said and Eira bowed her head to the wizard smiling. "It is a pleasure seeing you too Mr. Gandalf, I was sure i have already missed you, I would've never found my way if it weren't for your signs that you left me." Eira smiled and looked over to the Hobbit that stood behind Gandalf. "You must be Master Baggins. Eira, at your service." She bowed and smiled. Bilbo blinked his mouth agape. "O-Oh, Bilbo Baggins at yours." He said. Eira smiled brightly, looking over to her Kin smiling, she was purposely avoiding Thorin's gaze. The first who was broken of the surprise were Fili and Kili who rushed over and hugged Eira. "Eira, how long has it been?" Kili asked. Eira smiled. "Too long, my dears, too long!" She laughed hugging them slowly the rest of the company joined in welcoming Eira with fond hugs and small talk of her journey so far but it was all cut off by a deep clearing of a throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Thorin. Eira looked into her beloved's tense eyes, she tried smiling but Thorin kept the cold gaze. "A word, Eira." Thorin said and walked off to a more scheduled spot. Eira sighed and followed. Bilbo watched confused. "Who is she?" He asked Balin who stood beside him. Balin looked over with a small smile. "Thorin's soft side, his wife." Balin said surprising Bilbo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrvel - gem  
> grimstnzborith - king  
> Narho dorzada jok - I love you
> 
> Well this is the first chapter of The Unexpected Adventure, I hope you'll like it, I'm quite busy so ill try to upload as much as I can. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"His wife? Thorin's married?" Bilbo asked, looking absolutely surprised. Balin smiled gently at Bilbo. "Oh yes, it was apparent from the start they were destined to be, for me at least." Balin laughed and looked to where Thorin and Eira left, remembering their first meeting as if it happened just yesterday. 

_Thorin stood proudly beside his grandfather, who sat on the throne with happiness written on his face, as always. Thorin enjoyed watching his grandfather deal with problems that the commoners brought up to him. Thorin knew he would rule one day and needed to know how to deal with such things. But it wasn't always work, sometimes Thorin watched as precious gems and jewels were brought from the depths of their home for his grandfather to gaze upon. One of those times, a common jewel maker came bearing a beautiful silver platter that had gorgeous necklaces, he didn't come alone he came with two women, the woman that stood beside the jewel maker was older then the one that stood behind them both. The Jewel maker came closer. "My king I have come to bring you gifts. It is jewels of my own making." he said bowing down and holding the silver platter up to the king. Thror hummed with a soft smile looking at the jewels along with Thorin who seemed mesmerized by the beautiful necklaces. "Thank you for your gifts jewel maker, what is your name?" Thror asked. The jewel maker looked up and blinked. "My name is Gilvir, your majesty." Gilvir said and stood back up, looking at his king. "Mm and who are these two, young women?" Thror asked. Gilvir looked back and smiled looking back to his king. "They would be my wife and daughter, my king. Ravina my wife." Gilvir said gesturing for his wife. Ravina stepped closer, holding her own silver platter and bowed. "It is an honor to be in your presence, my king." Ravina said. Thror smiled fondly and bowed his head shortly. "And my daughter, Eira." Gilvir said and gestured back to the young dwarf that stayed behind. Eira stepped over holding her platter with gentle hands, bowing down once she stopped in front of Thror and Thorin. "My king." Eira said respectfully and when she stood back up she lifted her head, amber meeting stormy, ocean blue eyes. Eira gave Thorin a soft smile before lowering her gaze. Thorin blinked, his mouth slightly agape, closing it shortly after and looking away. Thror laughed happily. "Thank you, for your kind gifts." Thror said, smiling gently. Gilvir Ravina and Eira bowed once more and placed the platters down where they could and walked out of the hall. Eira couldn't help but glance back at the dwarf prince, before she left, figuring she will probably never see the prince again._

_As time went on, Eira noticed the prince coming to the jewel workshop almost every day. At first she thought it didn't mean anything but by the tenth time the prince came around just as he always did, Eira realized he might be looking for something or maybe, someone. Thorin longed to see those amber eyes once more, they reminded him of the most shiny gorgeous gems he's ever seen and he longed even more to the dwarf that they belonged to. That same day he came to the workshop he could not see the young dwarf, which made him frown until he heard her voice, he knew it was hers, because even though Eira uttered two words, Thorin knew that her voice would probably be the sound he loved most. "Are you looking for something, my prince?" Eira asked from behind him. Thorin turned around and smiled slightly, it's time he made his move. "Some company." He said and Eira smiled at that. "With pleasure." She said and moved aside for Thorin to lead the way._

_Thorin and Eira bonded very quickly and found that they enjoy each other's company above all others. Thorin taught Eira to fight and Eira taught Thorin to measure the value of a gem just by glancing at it. Joyous days turned into loving nights, which were full of soft sweet nothings being whispered into each other's ears. After a couple of months Thorin decided to ask Eira's hand in marriage, after getting her father's blessing of course. he proposed Eira while they were taking their night stroll just outside the mountain it was small and lovely and Eira said yes making Thorin, as he said that night, the happiest dwarf all over middle earth. The next day Thorin and Eira wanted to go to Thror and ask for his blessing. Thorin was waiting Eira to come from the jewel workshop, he knew that his grandfather wasn't well of late and so did Eira therefore she assured Thorin that whatever happen she will stay beside him. while he waited though the sound of a hurricane was heard and Thorin rushed out along with the guards to see what the danger might be. Balin was already there. "Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now!" He said urgently and turned to walk inside. "What is it?" Balin asked. Thorin turned to him. "Dragon." He said and looked up hearing it, rushing inside he yelled: "Dragon!" For everyone inside to hear. Everyone started running about terrified. The men took weapons and were ready to fight. Eira just came from the jewel workshop and looked around asking what was going on, but no one would answer in their panic. Eira grabbed a sword that she saw nearby and ran to find Thorin once she saw him she rushed over. Thorin, what is happening?" She asked. Thorin looked at his beloved with horror in his eyes. "There's a dragon coming, prepare yourself." He said and rushed to actions along with Eira who started helping whoever she could, hearing the screams and destruction of the city of Dale and heart broke for the people there. She went on among the men holding her own sword, she ran beside Thorin, seeing the fire that came through the door. They stopped and waited for Thorin's orders but the dragon broke in spitting fire everywhere then she realized, her parents were near the gold they'll die. she was going to take off but Thorin stopped her. "Eira where are you going?!" He called. "My parents are below Thorin they are defenseless!" She said with fear but Thorin wont let her go. "No, Eira it's too late if you go down there you'll die!" He told her holding both her arms. "Then so be it." Eira said and broke from his grip but she did not reach very far when the dragon spat more fire, she screamed with pain as her back was burnt down to her right thigh just above the knee from behind. Thorin managed to pull Eira out of the way before she was squashed to death by the mighty dragon, he gave her to two women that were rushing out and demanded them to get Eira out while he rushed off to get his grandfather that went to the vault. they escaped out of Erebor and Thorin watched as everyone got out then looked up seeing the elves of Mirkwood, their army along with their king. Thorin stopped and waved at them. "Hey, help us!" He called for them, but no help came that day from the elves. Thorin never forgave and never forgot. He took care of Eira and of course his people. Once Eira got better they had a small wedding ceremony where they were wed, even with all their pain and loss both of them found comfort with each other._

"So you see laddie, Eira has always kept Thorin on the soft side, making sure he was well and healthy for all those years, if it wasn't for her, I believe Thorin would've worked himself to death." Balin finished his tale and by then the whole company was staring at Balin in awe. Even Fili and Kili who heard of the tales of their uncle and his beloved they were in awe.

Eira followed Thorin to the side where no one could hear. Thorin stopped and stayed with his back to Eira before he turned around to her. "What were you thinking Eira?" He asked her. "Thorin you're overreacting, Gandalf has sent me word the same day he sent you I was asked to join this quest by Gandalf himself, I am not a damsel who needs constant saving , my love." She smiled lovingly to her husband, stepping closer she cupped his cheeks. "Look at you all grumpy, it's a good thing I came." She said leaning up to him. Thorin put his hands on her hips. "You make me loose my line of thinking." He smiled at her when they were mere inches from each other. "I know." Eira responded before she pressed her soft lips to his holding onto Thorin's shoulders while kissing him. It was sweet and loving as it always was. Once they pulled away Eira smiled at Thorin. "I'm here for medical help but it won't be trouble for me to fight." She said to him. "I know, very well, I would like for you to stay close to me ad Dwalin or KIli and Fili." Thorin told her tucking her hair behind her ear. Eira smiled gently and nodded. "Of course your majesty~" She teased him, pecking his lips once more before she pulled away walking back to the company. 

Everyone looked up once Thorin and Eira came back' Thorin's smile slipped off back to his stoic demeanor while Eira's smile never left her lips, when she looked up at her husband she smiled a little more and rolled her eyes before walking towards Fili and Kili who immediately took each of her sides and started talking to one of the dwarves they respected the most. They went back to where they sat before and talked to Eira of her journey and her well being. Eira smiled brightly and was happy to talk to the young dwarves who she cared so dearly for. Once everyone went back to the places they slept before, Balin approached Thorin and smiled. "She has the spirit of a fighter, Thorin." Balin said to him with a soft smile. "Do not worry yourself so much." He continued. Thorin looked at Eira softly, he didn't like the fact the Eira was here, but on the other hand he felt at ease with her around. "That is exactly why I am worried." He responded quietly, walking back to where he sat before. 

The next morning the company got on the horses and started their journey once more and of course, it started raining. Everyone were soaking wet and displeased, everyone except Eira who had a thick cloak on. She rode beside Thorin and looked over at him smirking. Thorin didn't even have to look at her, he lips were graced with a small smile. "Go on, I know you want to say it." He told her. Eira's smile grew even wider and gave a small hum. "I believe that the fact you already know is enough salt spread on your wounds." Eira said to him and looked forward. Thorin's smile, even though it was small, stayed on his lips as he sneaked small glances to Eira and every time he did it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Dori looked forward with displease as they got soaking wet. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do anything about this deluge?" He called to Gandalf who rode at the head of the company. "It is raining, master dwarf.. and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf called back. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." He added. Bilbo looked back once at Dori then forward to Gandalf. "Are there any?" Bilbo asked. "What?" Gandalf responded. "Other wizards." Bilbo said clearly. "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two Blue Wizards.. do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said looking back slightly. Bilbo nodded. "Who's the fifth?" He asked. 'Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said fondly. "Is he a great wizard? or is he like you?" Bilbo asked. Eira had to look aside and stop herself from laughing, while Gandalf slightly looked back with disbelief of the sass coming from the hobbit. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands, to the east. And a good thing too." Gandalf said to Bilbo as they kept riding. 

Later that day the rain stopped and they came upon a hill that had a small burnt down house. Thorin and Eira looked around before Thorin stopped and turned around to the company. "We'll camp here tonight." He said to them. Eira had an odd feeling about this place though, something wasn't right here. Thorin started ordering the dwarves around while Eira followed Gandalf. "A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said as he looked around. Eira looked around too, feeling uneasy. When Thorin was walking over Eira looked at him expressing her uneasiness while Gandalf spoke it. "I think it would be wiser to move on, we could make to the Hidden Valley." Gandalf told Thorin. When he said that Eira closed her eyes sighing and let her head drop. "I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin said as he walked into the ruins of their house looking over at Eira who looked up now and looked at Thorin with a pleading look but Thorin turned away from her. "Why not? The Elves will help up. We could get rest, food, advice." Gandalf said. "I do not need their advice." Thorin responded. "We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf told him trying to make him see sense. Eira knew it won't end well and kept quiet. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred hall. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather? Who betrayed my father?" Thorin said and Eira knew he was hurt, she stepped closer and touched his hand giving him a small squeeze which was returned by Thorin. "You are neither of them, I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf said getting angry. "I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin bit back. Eira sighed and shook her head watching as Gandalf left angrily. "Thorin.." She said quietly. "I will not seek their help Eira, they could've helped us that day and they didn't. They could've helped make your pain go away and they didn't." Thorin said to her looking into her eyes. Eira looked into his eyes and sighed. "I know." she whispered pressing her forehead to his knowing it calms Thorin down and it did. She knew Gandalf will find a way to get them to the Hidden Valley eventually. "Everything all right? Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked looking at Gandalf confused. "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said angrily as he walked off. "And who's that?" Bilbo called after him. "Myself, Master Baggins. I've had enough dwarves for one day." Gandalf responded and kept walking. Thorin looked after Gandalf and Eira sighed quietly and walked past Thorin to help the dwarves. Thorin looked after her knowing he disappointed her in his reaction but he had to stand for what's right, and he knew the reason Eira said nothing was because she agreed, maybe not fully but partly. "come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin said. "Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin worriedly Balin just shrugged looking to where Gandalf walked off to.

That evening Bofur made some stew and everyone was eating and talking. "He's been a long time." Bilbo said walking towards them. Eira knew he meant Gandalf but she wasn't worried. "Who?" Bofur asked. "Gandalf." Bilbo responded. "He's a wizard. He does as he chooses." He told him pouring more stew in a bowl. Eira sighed and smiled at Bilbo. "Do no worry Master Baggins, Gandalf will join us once he cleared his head." She nodded. Bofur looked at Bilbo holding a bowl. "Here, do us a favor, take this to the lads." he said handing Bilbo the bowls. Eira watched Bilbo leave and smiled fondly, looking back to her stew eating it. Thorin sat himself beside her and looked at her. "You like the hobbit?" He asked. "Oh don't get jealous, my love. I admire his bravery, it isn't easy to leave everything you know and go out on an adventure." Eira looked at him, smiling knowingly making him smile slightly at her. "If it wasn't for you here I would've told him to go home by now." He said. "I know." Eira responded with a smile and leaned against him slightly and they kept eating peacefully chatting away before Kili and Fili came running through the bushes. "You must come at once!" Kili said to them. "Kili, what is it?" Thorin asked. "Trolls, they took two of our horses Bilbo is there trying to get them back." Fili said. Eira stood at once. "You've left him there alone?" Eira asked shocked. The company grabbed their weapons and started running off. "Eira, stay here." Thorin told her. "What? no, Thorin I'm coming with you." She said grabbing her swords. "No you are not, I mean it." Thorin said and ran off. Eira groaned, she waited a few minutes then ran off after the company and hid in the bushes, they were fighting the trolls, Eira was gonna jump out as well when the Trolls help Bilbo up holding each leg and each arm ready to rip it out. "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." Bert said. Thorin was pissed but they laid down their weapons. Eira watched as they put the dwarves in sacks and some were on a stick above the fire. Eira wasn't sure what to do till she saw Gandalf's Moth. "Hello there, I need you to get Gandalf here as soon as possible." She said quietly and let the moth fly off. "Don't bother cooking them, let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." Bill said. "They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said as he spun the stick over the fire. "That does sound nice." Bill said. Eira heard the dwarves protest. "Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom said. Eira hoped Gandalf will be on time she really considered jumping out and letting them chase her but then Bilbo spoke up. "Wait! You're making a terrible mistake." Bilbo told them. "You can't reason with them. Thy're half-wits!"Dori told him from the fire. "half-wits? what does that make us?" Bofur asked. Eira hoped Bilbo had a good distraction at hand. "I meant with the seasoning." Bilbo said and Eira frowned, what was this hobbit on about? "What about the seasoning?" Bert asked leaning closer. "Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo said. Eira smiled finally getting what Bilbo was doing and looked around to try and catch a glance of Gandalf around. "Traitor!" Kili called. "What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asked. "Shut up. Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk." Bert said. "The secret to cooking dwarf is.." Bilbo said trying to think. "Yes? come on. Tell us the secret." Bert urged him. "It's uh.. Yes, I'm telling you, The secret is.. To.. skin them first." Bilbo finally said. Eira was slightly horrified but kept watching, while also keeping her hand on her sword handle. "What? Skin us?" The dwarves protested wriggling around. "Tom, get me a filleting knife." Bert told him. The dwarves yelled at Bilbo for supposedly betraying them. "What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skin on. Scarf them, i say, boots and all." Tom said and just then Eira saw Gandalf's figure behind the rocks, it seemed like Bilbo saw him too. "He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." Bill said walking over to the sacked dwarves and picked up Bombur holding him up to his mouth. "Nice and Crunchy." He said licking his lips and Eira nearly jumped out terrified but Bilbo was quicker. "Oh, not that one, he's infected." Bilbo said quickly. "Huh?" Bill turned to look at Bilbo. "You what?" Tom asked confused. "Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes." Bilbo said to them. "Ew!" Bill yelled and dropped him on the others and they yelled slightly. "In fact they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." Bilbo said and Eira grinned. "Good job, Bilbo." She said to herself. "Parasites? did he say 'parasites'?" Oin asked. Kili nodded to him and looked at Bilbo. "We don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Kili yelled at him. Bilbo looked so done with it that they didn't get it. Eira groaned quietly and face palmed shaking her head. Thorin did realize though and kicked Kili who looked up at him and realized too. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin called. "Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites." Kili called too then they all started yelling how they have parasites and how they shouldn't eat them and by now Eira was rolling over with laughter behind the bushes. Tom approached Bilbo. "What would you have us do, then? Let them all go?" He asked Bilbo. "Well.." Bilbo said. "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." Tom said walking back to the fire. "Ferret?" Bilbo asked offended. "Fools?" Bert asked offended too. "The dawn will take you all." Gandalf called as he moved on top of the rock that blocked the sun till ow. Eira stood and watched. "Who's that?" Tom asked. "No idea." Bert responded. "Can we eat him too?" Bill asked. That was when Gandalf lifted his staff and hit it on the rock, breaking it in half and letting the sun hit the trolls, they screeched as they started turning into stone till they were completely solid. Eira beamed and rushed over, she undid Bilbo's sack and kissed his cheek. "You were absolutely wonderful Bilbo!" She said happily, smiling at him before she moved to help the others. The dwarves cheered as Eira released the group that were on the ground once she released them they released the group that was tied to a stick over the fire. Eira helped Thorin with a smile. "Are you alright my parasite infested husband?" She teased him, gently dusting his clothes. "We speak of this to no one, ever." Thorin said quietly holding her waist and kissing her head before he moved over to Gandalf with Eira while keeping a protective arm around her hips. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?" He asked the wizard and Eira nudged him slightly. "To look ahead." Gandalf responded not phased. "What brought you back?" Thorin asked once more. "Looking behind, and lady Eira's bravery for asking for help." Gandalf said and Eira smiled and bowed her head to him. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece." Gandalf said, looking out to the company. "No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said with an hint of a smile. Eira frowned looking at Thorin giving him a punch to his shoulder. "He had the nous to play for time, none of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf said to Thorin in a matter of fact tone. Thorin just nodded once and looked away. "They must have come down from from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said looking at the trolls. "Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked. "Ooh. Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf said, Thorin and Eira both looked at him seriously knowing what he meant. "They could not have moved in day light." Gandalf said looking around. "Thorin looked back. There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said and they went off to search. Eira stayed beside Gandalf and walked slower with him. Once they found it they slowly walked in. "Oh what is that stench?" Bofur asked. "It's a troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf said as they walked further in. Eira walked beside Thorin and covered her nose with her sleeve. Bofur and the others found treasures that were in the cave. "Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said. "Agreed. Nori" Gloin said. "Yeah?" Nori asked. "Get a shovel." Gloin said and Nori ran off. Gandalf lifted some stuff to look what was under the cobwebs. Thorin looked through the swords there were there till he saw a blade that caught his eye. Eira was looking through different swords next to Dwalin who stood with his arms crossed across his chest watching Thorin. Thorin pulled out the sword that caught his eye, Eira turned around to look while Thorin pulled out another sword. "These swords were not made by any Troll." Thorin said, making Gandalf turn to him. Thorin handed his a sword while Eira took a step closer. "Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf said. Eira sensed where this was going. "Gandalf.." She said quietly to him as if to warn him of his next few words. Gandalf seemed to ignore the warning and merely blew some dust off the sword while puling it out of it's scabbard. "These were forged in Gondolin..." Gandalf said and looked at Thorin with awe, on the other hand Thorin stopped his attempt to pull the sword out of it's scabbard. Eira sighed and closed her eyes. "By the high Elves of the First Age." Gandalf continued. Thorin looked at him in dismay and was going to return the sword to where it was. "Thorin don't be foolish, swords made by elves are of high quality." Eira said to Thorin grabbing his arm before he could put it back. "You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf said to make what Eira said even clearer. Thorin looked at Gandalf then Eira and pulled out the blade from it's scabbard and a look of surprise and slight awe crossed his face, turning the blade in his hand to get a better look of it. Gandalf smiled and gave Eira a slight wink which she returned with a smile and a roll of her eyes while he put the blade back into the scabbard. Gloin and Bofur put as much of the treasure into the chest they found and put the chest into the ground. "Set it down." Bofur said. "That's good." Gloin said. "All right, come on. Quick." Bofur told them as they started covering the hole in the ground. Thorin was lighting the sword to get a better look of it. Dwalin looked at the three dwarves busy with burying their treasure. "We're making a long term deposit." Gloin said to Dwalin who just slightly shook his head with a smile. "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on." Thorin said, walking out. "Bofur, Nori, Gloin." He called them to get out. Eira stayed behind a little and saw that Gandalf was behind as well. "Gandalf, are you coming along?" She asked him. Gandalf smiled then looked down moving his leg and moved a bit of leaves that covered yet another sword and when Gandalf picked it up Eira smiled. "It would fit him perfectly." She smiled at him. "You are quite right, lady Eira." Gandalf smiled at her and they walked out. "Bilbo." Gandalf called to him. "Hmm?" Bilbo hummed and turned around to him. "Here, this is about your size." Gandalf smiled handing him the sword. Bilbo looked at him and hesitatingly took it from him, staying quiet for a little before he looked at Gandalf. "I can't take this." Bilbo said wanting to give it back. "The blade is of Elvish make.. which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained. Bilbo wasn't sure what to do and looked back then to Gandalf. "I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo said. "And I hope you never have to." Gandalf told him. "But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life.. but when to spare one." Gandalf said with wisdom and a small smile. "Something's coming!" Thorin called. Eira wielded her swords and stood ready as did the rest of the dwarves ready for everything."Stay together." Gandalf said to everyone. "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf said pulling out his sword while Bilbo checked his to see if it was turning Blue. Eira looked around making sure everyone were here and armed, they all ran off and Eira watched Bilbo. "Master Baggins." She said softly watching him examine his sword. Once Bilbo ran on Eira looked around to see no foe was behind them and she ran off as well. They were all ready to strike when a sleigh being pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits, Eira noticed. Radagast the Brown. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He yelled. Everyone seemed startled except Gandalf and Eira. "Radagast." Gandalf said fondly. "It's Radagast the Brown." Gandalf assured everyone returning his sword to it's scabbard and approached him. "Well.. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked frowning slightly. Eira returned her sword as well. "I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast said getting off the sleigh. "Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong." He said seriously. "Yes?" Gandalf urged him to continue. Radagast was gonna say but stopped when he realized he couldn't remember. "Just give me a minute. Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there at the tip of my tongue." Radagast said pointing at his tongue. "Oh. It's no a thought at all, it's a silly old.." He said while Gandalf pulled a stick insect from his mouth. "Stick insect." He finished and Gandalf gave him the insect, after that Gandalf and Radagast went aside to talk while the company waited. Eira sat herself by Bilbo and smiled at him. "It is a wonderful sword Master Baggins, keep it Gandalf knows your abilities and so do I." Eira said happily. "I'm not as brave as any of you.. I'm just a hobbit nothing more." He said to her. Eira hummed slightly and thought to herself. "Being able to admit this is the first step to bravery, I believe you are incredibly brave, Master Baggins." Eira said to him. "Bilbo, please." Bilbo said, making Eira smile widely at him. "Bilbo it is then and if so I must insist that you call me Eira" She smiled at him when suddenly she shivered and frowned, looking over to Gandalf she frowned, seeing the tip of the sword, it can't be.. was all she could think to herself before Bilbo brought her attention back to their conversation. "I don't think Thorin likes me much." Bilbo said glancing to where Thorin stood, talking to Dwalin glancing over to Bilbo and Eira from time to time. Eira looked up and smiled at her husband waving slightly, making Thorin look slightly flustered upon being caught looking. He slightly smiled and waved back before he turned away from them. Eira smiled and looked at Bilbo. "Thorin is not a very trusting dwarf, he has every reason not to trust, he just needs to warm up to you Bilbo, give it time, show him your strength, your passion and I assure you he will warm up to you." She said to him and Bilbo smiled but then a loud vicious howl was heard and Eira stood on alert immediately pulling her swords. "Was that a wolf? are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, standing as well. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said worriedly. They all heard a growl and looked back in time to see a warg, it pounced forward on Dori making him fall to the ground but Thorin killed him immediately. Another warg came behind Thorin. "Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin called and KIli immediately pulled his bow and shot an arrow at the warg hitting it in it's head, it tumbled forward and Dwalin hit it with his axe twisting it and killing it. Gandalf and Radagast came forward looking at the wargs. "Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin declared pulling his sword out of the warg's head. Eira looked around ready for everything. "Orc pack?" Bilbo asked surprised and worried. "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked with volume. "No one." Thorin said calmly. "Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked angrily stepping closer. "No one, I swear." Thorin said firmly. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked Gandalf. "You're being hunted." Gandalf told Thorin regrettably. "We have to get out of here." Dwalin said. "We can't. We have no ponies." Ori said coming from where they left before. "They bolted." He added. Eira closed her eyes trying to figure what to do when Radagast spoke. "I'll draw them off." he said. "These are Gundabad wargs. They will out run you." Gandalf said to him. Eira looked at Radagast. Rhosgobel rabbits are faster. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said with excitement in his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Radagast made some noise to draw the wargs to him as he bolted in the other direction from the company, which made the scouts and wargs to rush after him. The company waited and watched Radagast from afar. Gandalf looked over the rock they were hiding behind, once he saw Radagast and the Orcs disappear over one of the hills he took off of with the company. "Come on." He said and everyone dashed after him ready for a fight. Eira ran at the back holding her swords tightly looking around, making sure everyone was safe. They all ran in once direction then Thorin stopped when he saw Radagast coming on the other path. "Stay together." Gandalf said to them and they ran in the opposite direction. They kept running till Thorin saw Radagast again and stopped but Ori nearly went out so he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Ori, no! Get back." Thorin said pulling him back. Everyone waited. "All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf rushed them, Thorin stood beside him, looking in the direction the dwarves were running to. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf seriously looking at him. Eira stopped beside him. "Thorin we have no time." Eira said, she knew exactly where they were going. Gandalf ran on and Thorin behind him along with Eira. They ran fast and saw Radagast yet again and quickly ran to the side to hide behind a huge boulder. The noise of a sword being pulled out of it's scabbard caught Thorin's attention and Eira looked up quietly and saw the Orc. She saw Thorin telling Kili to ready his bow and slightly shook her head. Not that it mattered, Kili moved from the boulder and shot the warg quickly and it fell along with the Orc that sat on top of it, before it could blow the horn but it didn't matter. The Orc tried attacking them but Dwalin hit it with his axe, along with Bifur and Thorin. Eira watched knowing they were spotted. "Move! Run!" Gandalf called and they all started running again as fast as they could with the company of Orc scouts and wargs on their tail. "There they are!" Gloin said pointing to the wargs that came from a distance. Eira held her swords at the ready seeing the wargs close in. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf said and they kept running. Thorin stopped when he saw a scout and a warg on top of the hill a little away from them, they all stopped and watched. "There's more coming!" Kili called. Thorin looked around seeing they were surrounded. "Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin Called for them. Eira looked around ready for battle. "We're surrounded!" Fili called holding his sword out. Kili started shooting them down as they all grouped together. "Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked. "He's abandoned us." Dwalin said. "He did no abandon us, don't be foolish." Eira said to him standing beside Thorin. "He's around." She said to him. Ori used his slingshot to throw a rock at one of the wargs that was moving closer. "Hold your ground!" Thorin called pulling out his elvish sword. The wargs were closing in, everyone were unafraid and ready for a fight. Gandalf then appeared behind a rock. "This way, you fools!" He called for everyone. Thorin looked behind surprised. "Come on, move!" He called. Thorin rushed over and stood on the rock to make sure all the dwarves were going in. "Quickly! All of you!" He called. Everyone jumped one by one. Eira stayed behind looking at the wargs so if one of them attacks she'll protect the company. "Eira! Come on!" Thorin called for her. Eira looked back and once she saw everyone except Kili were in, she rushed over and jumped in just as Thorin struck a warg that pounced on him, Bofur caught her just as she reached down and she thanked him looking up. Thorin called for Kili and let Kili jump first then lastly Thorin jumped himself. Eira touched his arm to see he was okay when they heard a horn blowing above them, they looked up and kept quiet. There were sounds of fighting but they were all still ready to fight, when suddenly an Orc fell into their cave and everyone moved back and were ready to attack if it was still alive, it wasn't. Thorin pulled the arrow from it's neck and glared slightly. "Elves." He said, displeased. Eira looked at Gandalf and Gandalf looked back at her then Thorin. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked from ahead of the path. Eira looked at Thorin. "We follow it, we cannot go back up there you know that." Eira told Thorin putting her swords back to their rightful place, though she didn't have to wait for Thorin to respond because Bofur quickly responded. "Follow it, of course." He said and quickly followed. Everyone followed them, Thorin did not look pleased. "I think that would be wise." Gandalf said, contrast to Thorin, rather pleased. Eira sighed and watched as he left, she gently touched Kili's hand pulling him out of his stare at the opening of the cave. Kili looked at her and she smiled gently to him, he smiled back and followed the others. Eira looked once more to the Orc and followed the company. They walked through the narrow passage till they came to an opening. They all stopped seeing the kingdom. Eira came out after Bilbo and looked on and smiled slightly, looking at Gandalf. "He's going to explode any second now." She said to him teasingly and moved forward to stand next to Thorin. "The Valley of Imladris. In common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said, walking forward. "Rivendell." Bilbo said quietly. "Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf said. Thorin turned around to Gandalf. "This was your plan all along." Thorin said to him. Eira looked back, raising a brow to Gandalf as if to say. 'Good luck.' "To seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin added. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said to him. "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin said to him and Eira couldn't help but agree. "Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf said and that seemed to shut Thorin up. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf told him and they started walking towards the kingdom. They walked over a bridge that connected to a platform to the kingdom, looking down to the waterfalls and all the beautiful trees around. Eira was in awe, it has been a while since she visited Rivendell. She walked beside Thorin and touched his hand. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She said quietly, looking around in awe. Thorin was going to answer with some sort of a bite but when he looked over at Eira's face his heart did this comforting flip, staring for just a second before he responded. "Yes, beautiful indeed." He said to her. Eira looked over to him and smiled with love. All the dwarves looked around suspicious, except Eira, Bilbo and Gandalf. An elf came down the steps. "Mithrandir." The elf said, making all the dwarves look up to him. "Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said with a smile. "Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin, making Eira elbow him to his ribs. Lindir said something in elvish which Eira nor did the other dwarves understood. "I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said to him. "My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said, seeming quite pleased that he won't help them. "Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked and right when he did a horn was blown and Eira smiled slightly knowing Lord Elrond was back. Everyone turned around, seeing the line of elves on horses making their way to where they were. Eira moved beside Gandalf sighing. "They're gonna want to attack." She said quietly to Gandalf. "I try to have some belief they won't." Gandalf responded to her and nearly right after Thorin called. "Close ranks." He said quickly and they all pulled their weapons out closing a circle around Bilbo after Bofur pulled him in. Eira watched crossing her arms. "Some welcome that is." She said, glancing at Gandalf. The elves started circling around the company, while the dwarves growled at them keeping alert, the elves formed two circles around the company. "Gandalf, Lady Eira." Elrond said. "Lord Elrond." Gandalf said and Eira smiled gently bowing her head slightly. "Elrond." She said, looking up to catch Thorin's confused stare. Gandalf stepped closer with a smile and the two started speaking elvish. Elrond hugged Gandalf and bowed his head in respect to Eira, she was very grateful he didn't hug her like usually knowing Thorin would burst. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our boarders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond said and handed Lindir an Orc sword before he turned to them. Eira and Gandalf turned to look at Elrond. "That may have been us." Gandalf said gesturing to the company, That's when Thorin stepped closer with a cold stare. Elrond stepped closer. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond said to him with a slight smile. Thorin looked back slightly at Eira then looked up at him. "I do not believe we have met." Thorin said to him, trying to be as polite as possible. "You have your grandfather's bearings. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain." Elrond said. "Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin responded with a slight bite. Elrond said something none of them could Understand and of course the dwarves thought he was insulting them, it was apparent when Gloin asked it out loud. "What is he saying? does he offer us insult?" He asked angrily, stepping closer. "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said. Elrond seemed very amused by this and even Eira couldn't help but chuckle slightly. The company turned away to whisper among themselves to decide, Dwalin was talking with Thorin quietly while Thorin stole glances at Eira who raised her brow at her husband, she leaned against the railing and waited. After a second or two they turned to them. "Well, in this case, lead on." Gloin said. The dwarves all followed Elrond and Eira stayed back knowing Thorin would want to talk to her. Once they all went upstairs, Eira moved from the railing and looked at Thorin who had his arms behind his back. "Let's walk and talk, I'm famished." Eira said to him smiling, she started climbing up the stairs with Thorin beside her. "How do you know the Elf Lord." Thorin asked. "I used to go on those little quests in the name of Gandalf, whenever you were away I would go and do those small missions." She said. "How come I've never heard of those quests before?" He asked and Eira laughed. "If i would've told you I was staying in an elf's home you would've burnt the place down the moment you could." She smiled fondly, taking his arm and slipping her hand to his, intertwining their fingers together. Thorin knew she was probably right and looked down holding her closely. "I didn't want to be secretive with you my love, but you must believe me that I won't do anything to harm you or our kin." Eira said looking up at him. "I know. I'm sorry for doubting you my love, I just.. don't trust those elves." Thorin said. "I know you don't, that's why I'm not upset about it." She said to him, smiling. Thorin relaxed seeing her smile and once they were at the top of the stairs he pulled her closely and kissed her slowly, making Eira smile against his lips and kiss him back, with passion and love. Once they pulled away they heard someone clearing their Throat, looking up they saw Balin smiling fondly at them. "I hate to interrupt but Gandalf asks for both of you." He said and walked in. Eira smiled and nodded in thanks then looked up to Thorin and they both laughed quietly like young dwarves. Thorin kissed her head and walked in with the ghost of a smile on his lips. When they both walked in Eira couldn't help but chuckle at how the dwarves were looking at the vegetables, trying to cover their ears from the elvish music. Eira and Thorin soon caught up with Gandalf and Elrond. "Kind of you to invite us, not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said and Elrond smiled. "Well, you never are." Elrond said in a knowing voice. They walked to another Table and sat down while Elrond started examining the swords they found. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the high elves of the West, my kin." Elrond said handing Thorin his sword back. "May it serve you well." He added. Eira watched intrigued. Gandalf handed Elrond the next sword. "This is Glamdring, The Foehammer. Sword of The King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age." Elrond explained to them. "They are rare, unseen even by my own kin for ages. How did you come by these?" Elrond asked Gandalf. "We found them in a Troll Hoard, on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf said. Eira glanced at Thorin and touched his thigh gently to calm him, and he did for a little bit. "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked, when he asked that Thorin looked up seriously. Eira looked at Gandalf and Elrond as they conversed. Later on when the moon was high up in the sky Elrond led them to a beautiful balcony overlooking more waterfalls and trees, Eira felt at peace. She couldn't say the same about Thorin. "Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin said seriously. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf said desperately. "Thorin this is foolish Elrond can help us." Eira said stepping closer."It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect, as are it's secrets." Thorin said, making Eira groaned and turn away in frustration. "Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. Yo stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said to him. Eira crossed her arms, watching her husband. Thorin slowly pulled out the map and Balin was gonna stop him. "Thorin, no." He said but Thorin gently pushed his hand away while handing the map to Elrond. Even Bilbo was surprised, really. Elrond slowly unfolded the map while Thorin watched him closely. Elrond looked up when he got a good look of the map. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asked Thorin and Thorin was going to answer but Gandalf beat him to it. "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact, sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf covered. Elrond started walking off and Gandalf looked to Thorin and smiled, Thorin thanked him with his eyes. Eira smiled at that and followed Elrond. "You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf asked. Elrond looked over the map then said something in elvish. "Moon Runes? Of course." Gandalf said, turning to Bilbo with a smile. "An easy thing to miss." He added then looked back to Elrond . "Well, in this case, that is true. Moon Runes can only be ready by the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond said turning to them. Thorin looked at him nearly pleadingly. " Can you read them?" He asked him. Elrond just smiled and led them off to a beautiful cave under a waterfall where a huge crystal stood just at the edge. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell." Elrond said, placing the map on top of the crystal. "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield." Elrond said looking over to Thorin. "The same moon shines upon us tonight." He added making Thorin look up to the sky to look at the moon. Eira looked as well smiling. Once the light of the moon hit the crystal writings were revealed on the map. Everyone stepped closer to look at the map. "'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'" Elrond read what was written. "Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked. "It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained as Elrond took the map to keep examining it. Thorin looked concerned and so did Eira. "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin said to Balin. "We still have time." Balin assured him. "Time? for what?" Bilbo asked. "To find the entrance." Balin said turning to Bilbo then turned back to Thorin. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then can the door be opened." Balin said. "So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Elrond asked. Thorin looked at him. "What of it?" Thorin asked with his usual bite. "There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond said, handing him the map and Thorin took it. "What do you mean?" Gandalf asked concerned. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." Elrond told him and was going to leave but Eira stopped him softly. "Give her my warm regards." Eira said to him smiling. Elrond raised his brow at her. "I haven't the slightest clue of whom you speak." He said to her. Eira smiled fondly. "Her presence is unmistakable, do not try to fool me Elrond, I am no wizard." She said. "My warm regards to the lady then." She added and left to resume Thorin's side. Elrond smiled slightly and left. They all went back to where the dwarves were staying, only Thorin and Eira decided to take a little tour.

Thorin held Eira's hand while looking around. "I honestly don't know why I let you off so easily." Thorin said smiling at her. Eira smiled and hummed looking up at Thorin. "Because I'm your wife, but also because I'm incredibly charming and I know your weak spots so you wouldn't dare go against me." She smirked at him and tilted her head up in victory. "Oh is that right?" Thorin asked chuckling. "Well of course, I am king under the mountain." Eira said jokingly glancing at Thorin daringly. Thorin smiled at her and picked her up over his shoulder, making Eira yelp and laugh. "Thorin put me down!" She called punching his back. "Not until you admit that I'm the one and only King Under the Mountain." Thorin said smirking holding onto her hips, one hand resting comfortably on her bum. "Never!" Eira called. "Then I guess The NEW King Under the Mountain won't mind fighting against her worst Enemy." Thorin said dangerously but he had a huge smirk on his face. "No, Thorin, don't you dare." Eira warned him seeming a little terrified. "Would you like to find out?" Thorin challenged. "I will never admit that you are the King!" Eira said stubbornly. "Suit yourself." He said and started tickling her sides while also holding her up on his shoulder, he was always strong enough to do both, Eira called for help as she started laughing happily, her laughter was Thorin's favorite sound so he didn't mind being the reason for it. "Alright alright , fine!" Eira called, through laughter. "What? Say it." Thorin said as he kept tickling her. "You're the only King Under the Mountain!" She called. Thorin seemed very satisfied with that and slowly put her down and smirked. "Exactly." He said to her. Eira had happy tears in her eyes and was still slightly laughing, looking up at Thorin she punched his chest slightly. "That was very mean of you." She smiled fondly. Thorin smirked, pulling her closely to him. "Yes, I'm aware." he said his hands on her hips. "But I do it with love." Thorin said. "Yes, I know, you keep saying it even though you torture me endlessly." Eira hummed, putting her hands on his chest, stroking up and down slowly. "Oh, so that's torture?" Thorin asked, smiling brightly at her. "Absolutely, you can win any enemy with that strategy." She said, nodding and looking at his seriously before they both tarted laughing. Once their laughter subsided Thorin leaned his forehead to hers, they both closed their eyes enjoying the quiet and the feeling of the other in their arms. "I love you, and we'll win over our home soon and we can start our own family like we always wanted." Eira said to him, clinging onto this thought to drive her forward. "I love you too, and we will." Thorin said and kissed her softly just once before they pulled away, smiling at each other and continued their walk for a little while before going back to their given space. Thorin kissed Eira's head once before he went to sit with Dwalin and they started talking quietly. Eira walked off and sat beside Bilbo. "Hello Bilbo, how do you like Rivendell?" Eira asked him. Bilbo smiled at her. "Oh it's wonderful, better then the company I've had so far." He said with a laugh and Eira watched him amused, Bilbo then realized that Eira was there too and is smile fell and he looked at her. "Oh I mean, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude-" Bilbo started fussing. Eira let out a happy laugh and shook her head. "I knew I liked you Bilbo. Don't worry I did not take offense to that, I understand you completely, I am a lady after all so I understand that the company can seem too much at times but i swear, they're lovely once you get to know them." Eira said looking over the company. Bilbo looked as well and felt a little more at ease. "You and Thorin, you're married, how is that? How do you deal with him?" Bilbo asked her watching Thorin and Dwalin. "Oh, well, Thorin is quite a difficult dwarf, as you've already seen." Eira said and Bilbo nodded. "But he has the purest of hearts, he's kind, brave and cares for me in all aspects, I'm aware that he's my husband but he was caring before we even fell, although if you ask Balin, he'd tell you that we were always in love." Eira laughed. Bilbo smiled and looked at her fondly, it was sweet to hear that. "He's been away from home for too long, that's the only reason he's hard on you Bilbo, don't take it personally, his eyes are set to Erebor. I swear once this is all over, you will have a wonderful chat with him and he will like you immensely." She said looking at Bilbo, smiling. Bilbo smiled only a little and looked down. "I hope so, I don't want to be a burden." He said. "And you won't be, get some rest Bilbo, we will leave at first light." Eira said, touching his shoulder before she got up. Bilbo looked after her and smiled, sighing. He liked Eira a lot she was a good person. Thorin looked up and saw Eira coming near him, he smiled, looking to Dwalin. "Not a word to her till we leave." Thorin said quietly to him and Dwalin nodded once then looked to Eira smiling slightly. "Good night, Eira." Dwalin said and got up. "Good night, Dwalin." Eira said, bowing her head to him and he bowed his to her before he left to his spot where he would sleep. Eira smiled looking at him then back to Thorin, looking down to him. "Oh how nice to finally be able to look down at you." She smiled and Thorin laughed slightly before he pulled her down to him, making her laugh. Eira had her legs over Thorin's as she got comfortable against his broad chest, humming. Thorin pulled a blanket over them both and kissed her head. "Sleep well my love." He whispered and Eira just hummed, curling closer to him and falling asleep quickly. Thorin watched her and played with her hair, looking to the fire. 

Later on, maybe two hours later, Eira was shaken awake gently. Eira slowly opened her eyes and frowned seeing Thorin. "Thorin what is it?" She asked then looked around seeing everyone pacing up. "We have to leave now before the elves come back." Thorin said Eira looked at him and sighed. "Alright, let's go." She said. "It was that easy?" Thorin asked surprised. "Gandalf told me you'd leave before, he knew you'd leave." She smiled at him as she stood up, kissing his cheek before she fixed her hair and grabbed her stuff. Thorin seemed slightly surprised but shook his head smiling. "Wizards.." He muttered and left to get ready himself. Eira smiled and kept packing. Once everyone finished they quickly left Rivendell without making a noise an walked to the mountains. Eira stayed behind as usual to make sure everyone were fine and she talked to Bofur joking and laughing. "Be on your guard, we're about to step over the Edge of the Wild." Thorin said from the front. Eira looked up ahead to Thorin. "Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin said stepping aside for Balin to move forward. Eira stayed with Bofur and they kept talking. They walked and walked for quite some time, morning came and gone by. Eira moved to the front to Thorin speaking with him on what path they were going to go once they've reached the mountains. They walked through beautiful views and even though the mission at hand was important Eira couldn't help but enjoy the path they walked, she spoke to Fili teasing him constantly as she always did. They reached the mountains when evening was falling and the path became more dangerous when a storm started, the rain was heavy. "hey! Hold on!" Thorin called to the back as the wind got stronger. Bilbo nearly fell and Eira gasped, but sighed when He was caught by Dwalin and Bofur. "We must find shelter!" Thorin called. "Look out!" Dwalin called suddenly and everyone looked up seeing a huge flying boulder coming their way. It crashed just above them and crumbled into a million rocks and it came falling down on them. Eira stuck to the side as close to the mountain behind her as possible as did the others. "Look out brother!" Gloin said. "Hold on!" Dwalin called. The rocks came falling down on them. "This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle. Look!" Balin said, everyone looked to see a huge rock giant come out of the mountains, it picked up another boulder. "Well, bless me. The legends are true. Giants! Stone-Giants!" Bofur said in awe as the Giant was ready to throw the boulder again but this time when it threw it hit another Stone Giant that emerged just behind the mountain's corner and the other giant fell back. "Take cover, you fool!" Thorin called to Bofur and Bofur was pulled back. "Hold on!" Dwalin called again as the edge of the path they were walking on started to crumble. Eira moved back as possible but then the ground seemed to split beneath them. Eira gasped as they grabbed Fili so he won't fall. Thy were standing on the knees on another Giant, it stood up and another Giant head butted it and The Giant fell to the side letting half the company that were on the left knee a chance to get off but not to them. The Giants kept fighting and the Giant they were on lost it's head, so it came crashing into the mountain. "Jump! Come on! Hold on!" Thorin called for them but the Giant's knee came crushing into the Mountain, Eira closed her eyes and prayed that this was not it. "No!" Thorin screamed. Thorin watched as the Giant's body fell down and crashed completely, they saw no one was left there. Thorin immediately rushed to where they crashed. "No! Fili Eira!" Thorin called and when he rounded the corner he saw them all in a pile groaning. Eira looked around to see if anybody was hurt then looked at Thorin sighing and he sighed in relief too. "It's alright they're alive!" Gloin called back. Thorin walked over and Hugged Eira. Bofur looked around. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" He called, then he saw him. "There!" He called terrified. They rushed over to help him up but he slipped lower. Eira rushed over to help as well. "grab my hand!" Ori called. "Bilbo!" Bofur called. "Ori, be careful!" Gloin said. "Take it." Ori said to Bilbo, that's when Thorin jumped off the edge to a step just over the cliff. Eira watched terrified. Thorin grabbed Bilbo and hauled him upwards but By doing that he slipped himself. Eira quickly grabbed onto his arm trying to pull him up, but Thorin was too heavy so Dwalin helped her and they pulled Thorin up safely. Eira panted and stood up touching Thorin's cheek. "I've thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said. Thorin turned his face from Eira to look at Bilbo. "He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin said angrily. Eira sighed shaking her head, touching his hand and squeezing. Thorin looked back to Eira. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He said to her harshly and Eira just stared at him in the eye, squeezing his hand tighter. Thorin looked at her once more before he saw a cave, he walked to it and walked in. "Dwalin." He said to him nodding in. They stepped in with Eira just behind. "It looks safe enough." Dwalin said. "Search the back, caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Thorin said and they looked around. "There's nothing here." Dwalin said. Gloin threw wood on the ground. "Right, then. Let's get a fire started." Gloin said. "No. No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said walking around. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joins us. That was the plan." Balin said to him. "Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin said and kept waling around. Eira looked at him and opened her arms slightly for him, Thorin sighed and walked over holding her closely. "I thought I lost you." He whispered. "I thought so too." She sighed burying her face in his neck, closing her eyes. Thorin settled down curled around Era who laid partly on his chest her hand over his heart. She slept peacefully but was still alert. After a while she heard noises and slightly opened her eyes. Bofur saw Bilbo about to leave the cave. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked Bilbo. "Back to Rivendell." Bilbo said. "No, no you can't turn back now, eh? you're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur told him standing in front of him. "I'm not, though, am I? Thorin said i should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking." Bilbo said. Eira felt sad and she knew Thorin was awake now as well listening. "I should never have run out my door." Bilbo said. "You're homesick. I understand." Bofur said. "No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo whisper yelled. That hit Eira hard and she clenched onto Thorin knowing it hit him too. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't.." Bilbo started but he was at lose of words. Eira knew Bilbo felt bad. "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur said. Eira slipped her hand into Thorin's hand and squeezed it. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur said and smiled sadly, putting his hand on his shoulder. Bilbo smiled and put his hand on his and turned to leave. "What's that?" Bofur asked, frowning as he saw Bilbo's sword glow. Bilbo turned and looked down slowly pulling out his sword, looking at Bofur slowly worriedly. Thorin was suddenly more alert and so was Eira when they heard an odd noise, when they looked down they saw the sand moving as if it was, splitting? Thorin Jumped up. "Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin said quickly. Everyone got up almost immediately. Bofur was gonna turn around with confusion but he tripped and fell over making they ground under them open, they all fell in yelling. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is not as long as the past three chapters so forgive me, enjoy! :)

Sliding down through lit caves, yelling, till finally they came out of a hole straight into some sort of a cage falling on top of each other. Eira came out last and Dwalin managed to catch her so she won't get hurt. "Thank you Dwalin." She said, panting and looking around. Everyone were groaning before they heard squealing. Looking up they saw tons of Goblins coming their way. "Look out! Look out!" Dori called as the Goblins came to them and grabbed them, they tried punching and kicking them but it didn't help. Everyone fought Eira managed to cut some of them but they grabbed her pushing her along. "Leave her!" Ori called angrily and he was pushed along too. "You'll pay for this!" Gloin called. More goblins swarmed around them till it was impossible to move. Eira was pushed on. "Get off me!" She called angrily. "Get off her! Get off her!" Dwalin called trying to go back to Eira but she just shook her head. "I'm alright." She said to him and Dwalin nodded moving on. Nori noticed that Bilbo managed to dodge the Goblins but he was pushed on. The company were pushed into a huge cave, that was lit with candles everywhere, there were also a lot of goblins there. Eira growled lowly seeing them all. She hated the goblins. They were watched by the goblins who stood on higher bridges. Eira looked on and saw the goblin king, they were brought forward and their weapons were thrown forward in front of the king. The company was surrounded by the goblins, Eira was pushed to the center just behind Thorin so none of the goblins touch her. The Goblin King stepped down from his throne stepping on a pile of goblins that were suppose to be a step for the king. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The king asked. "Dwarves, your Malevolence." A goblin that stood in front of them said. "Dwarves?" The king asked. "We found them on the front porch." The same goblin said pointing at them. "Well, don't just stand there. Search them." The king said. The goblins swarmed around them and started searching them. Eira punched one of the goblins but they pulled out her weapons and healing kit and threw them off. "Every crack. Every crevice." The king said as the goblins kept searching them. The king looked them over. " What are you doing in these parts." The king asked. No one answered and they all kept quiet. "Speak!" When no one talked he continued. "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk." The king said and the goblins around them cheered. "Bring out the mangler. bring out the bonebreaker. Start with the youngest." The king said pointing to Ori. "Wait!" Thorin called and emerged from the company. Eira as following close behind him and watched silently, Dwalin stood near as well. Upon seeing Thorin the king looked pleased. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." He mocked and bowed mockingly. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really." The king said and Eira was going to step forward to give this goblin a piece of her mind but Dwalin caught her wrist gently so she won't step forward. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white warg." The goblin king said. Eira paled and looked up to Dwalin who seemed just as shocked but not too shocked. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said denying the possibility that Azog was indeed alive. "So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin king asked cackling before he turned to another goblin that sat on a harness. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The goblin king said and turned back to the company. The goblin on the harness zipped away cackling himself. Eira looked at Thorin and touched his arm. "It's not possible that he's alive, is it?" She whispered to him as they waited, for what? she wasn't sure. "This goblin is obviously mad." She said quietly. "I don't know, we must get out of here then we'll figure out what to do about what he said to us." Thorin said to her looking back at her slightly. "Stay near Dwalin alright?" Thorin said. Eira nodded and moved back to stand beside Dwalin. After a while, the goblins started singing and celebrating. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, you'll be beaten and battered from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-Town~" The goblin king sung and danced happily. Then one of the goblins slowly pulled out Thorin's sword, the orcrist, The Goblin-Cleaver, the goblin saw the sword and quickly threw it away from him and it clattered on the floor in front of the king, the king quickly moved back to his throne squashing the goblin step he had in fear as other goblins scattered off. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The king called and the goblins that surrounded the company started whipping them, Eira fell over as goblins piled on them, Thorin fell over too. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" The king called. Thorin was tackled to the ground. "Thorin!" Eira called and tried pushing the goblins off of her. "Cut off his head!" The king called. The goblin that sat on top of Thorin held a knife over him and Eira watched in horror she couldn't move due to the goblins that piled on them. Then a huge light shone blasting the goblins and their machines away from them, that was when Gandalf emerged. Everyone slowly got up groaning, Eira looked up and smiled seeing Gandalf. "Take up arms. Fight." Gandalf said calmly. "Fight!" He called. Immediately they yelled and grabbed their weapons and started fighting the goblins around them, Eira picked up her twin swords and started slashing through the goblins's necks. Gandalf started fighting with all his might. "He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight." The king said terrified, the dwarves passed the weapons from one another and everyone fought. The king got up to attack. "Thorin!" Eira called and pointed behind him. Thorin turned around and clashed his sword with the staff of the king making him stumble backwards and fall off of the platform. The fighting went on for a bit before Gandalf moved forward. "Follow me. Quick!" He said to them. They started running for their lives on rickety bridges away from the goblins. They ran inside the caves figuring Gandalf knew his way through them. "Quickly!" Gandalf called fr them as they ran. The whole goblin kingdom was after them. They came through another passage and Dwalin slashed the throat of another goblin but when he saw a swarm coming towards them he turned back and called. "Post!" Everyone knew what that meant and he cut off some ropes and grabbed a huge post, everyone behind him held it and they made way by pushing off the goblins. Once the swarm lessened they dropped the post and started fighting again. Eira slashed their necks one by one not letting any of them come close to her, she wouldn't let them. Soon they were all on one bridge. "Cut the ropes!" Thorin called and they did, the whole bridge fell off with the goblins on it, goblins that tried to swing to them on ropes got tangled around the bridge that fell. Kili was being shot at with arrows and managed to dodge them, he grabbed a ladder and dropped it on them so their head were in the gapes, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur all moved to help him as they pushed the goblins back till they fell through an opening between the bridges, then they simply used the ladder as a bridge, Dwalin held it for them then kicked it off once everyone were on the safe side. They continued running and killing Goblins, Gandalf stood at the head and killed any goblins he saw while the company killed more when more goblins came from the sides, they went on a bridge but it had no end so Thorin cut a rope and it swung them across, Eira nearly fell but Bofur caught her quickly. "Jump!" Thorin called, Bofur, Balin, Kili, Ori and Eira jumped off and moved away, When they swung away from them goblins jumped onto the bridge and they had to fight them. They swung back to the other side and the rest of them jumped, Fili cut the ropes and jumped as well, letting the Goblins fall down. They kept on running and fighting the goblins that came from the sides and front and basically from all sides. Eira fought along side Thorin before they kept running, Gandalf broke a huge boulder from the ceiling of the cave. "Push!" Thorin called, pushing the boulder with Dwalin while everyone ran behind them, squishing the goblins in their way. They let the boulder roll of the edge and turned another corner while they all ran. Thorin fought off multiple goblins and Eira knew that this wasn't the time but Thorin looked incredibly handsome. She fought along with them groaning. They kept on running and reached yet another bridge and were gonna cross it when the goblin king broke through the wood below them and they all stopped, the king smiled maliciously and they were surrounded again with nowhere to go. Eira held her sword tightly ready at all times. "You thought you could escape me." The goblin called and tried smashing Gandalf with his staff , Gandalf stumbled back but the dwarves caught him and helped him up. "What are you gonna do now, Wizard?" The king asked. Gandalf jumped forward and poked his eye with his staff, making the king squeal in pain and hold onto his eye, then Gandalf simply cut all along his belly, surprising the king who quickly held onto his belly and fell to his knees. "That'll do it." The king said then Gandalf slashed his throat and the king fell down dead. The bridge cracked and creaked before it collapsed and they all started sliding down on the broken bridge yelling. Fili held onto Eira and she held onto him yelling slightly, then they slowed down and crashed on the ground in a big pile, Eira groaned and held onto Fili. "Are you alright?" She asked him. "Yes, just the usual soreness." Fili smiled. Eira chuckled and shook her head, wanting to get up. "Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said and just as he did the body of the goblin king fell on top of them and they all yelled. "You've got to be joking!" Dwalin called. They all slowly got up from the ruins of the bridge. Fili helped Eira out and she smiled slightly at him. "Gandalf!" Kili called all of the sudden making everyone look up and see a huge swarm of goblins growling and running towards them. "There's too many. We can't fight them." Dwalin said to Gandalf. "Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here! On your feet!" Gandalf said helping Dori before they all sprinted away. Gandalf stood to the side watching as everyone walked to the exit. "Quick, quick! This way." Gandalf said letting them all get out. They all ran out of the caves and Gandalf ran out last. They ran out o the woods and just kept running till they were a safe distance from the caves. They ran through the trees and rocks till they stopped and Gandalf counted everyone. Eira checked if anyone needed medical assistance. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf asked and Eira froze looking around. "He was with us when we fell through." Eira said worriedly. Gandalf looked around. "Where is our Hobbit?" He asked once more more loudly. Everyone looked around. "Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost? I thought he was with Dori." Dwalin called. Eira looked at him with a dangerous look. "Don't blame me!" Dori called. "Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked. "I think i saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori said to Gandalf. "And what happened, exactly? Tell me." Gandalf asked them. Eira sat on a rock holding her head in her hands. How could she be so irresponsible. "I'll tell you what happened." Thorin started making Eira look up at him. "Master Baggins saw his chance an he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said and that angered Eira so she stood up. "You know it's not true Thorin. Bilbo is brave, if he wasn't brave he wouldn't even step out of his door. What he said in the cave.. it hurt me too but you must understand that since this journey started he had multiple near death experiences, it's not what he's used to, do not judge him for something he cannot control." Eira said getting in Thorin's face. "He's probably lost and scared inside those caves." She said to Thorin. Thorin felt guilty, sometimes he hated that Eira had such an affect on him. "He left, Eira. He's gone." Thorin said to her. "No. He isn't." A voice said behind Thorin. Looking over, there stood Bilbo Baggins, alive and well. Eira beamed and rushed over hugging him. "Oh Bilbo, I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered to him. She moved away smiling as bright as the day, everyone seemed very happy to see him. Gandalf chuckled slightly. "Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said to him stepping forward. Bilbo gently touched Balin's shoulder smiling and stepped forward himself. "Bilbo. We'd given you up." Kili said, smiling. "How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked him. "How, indeed." Dwalin said. Bilbo chuckled awkwardly and moved his coat putting something in his pocket. Eira saw and her smile slightly fell and she shared a look with Gandalf. "Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said, glancing to Thorin. "it matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked him. Bilbo was quiet for a bit. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End." Bilbo said, shrugging. Eira smiled fondly. "I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said, which seemed to keep Thorin quiet and wet every eye in the company. Eira sniffled slightly wiping away a few stray tears, but smiled at Bilbo. Before they could keep being happy, howling was heard, they all looked up. "Out of the frying pan," Thorin said. "And into the fire. Run." Gandalf said. "Run!" He called once more for everyone. They all started running, hearing the wargs behind them, the day was slowly darkening and turning into evening, they run on the wargs on their tail. A warg jumped just over Bilbo's head and charged towards him but Bilbo pulled out his sword and stuck it straight in it's head killing it. More wargs came and they killed them. They ran all the way before they realized they were at a cliff. Eira looked around. "Up into the trees!" Gandalf told them. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf called. Everyone climbed up to the trees, Eira stayed with Thorin to help everyone up. "They're coming!" Thorin called and everyone climbed faster. "Thorin!" Eira called for him to climb. Thorin climbed then held his hand out for her. Eira grabbed it and he pulled her up, she moved to a different branch so the branch won't break, then she realized Bilbo was still down there, but luckily he climbed up just in time. Eira looked at all the wargs then looked at Gandalf, seeing him speak to a moth, hopefully help will come quick. When she looked forward she saw him and her eyes went wide. "No.." She whispered. Looking at Thorin he didn't seem to believe either. "Azog." He whispered in shock. The Pale Orc sniffed the air stroking his warg's head with his metal hand. Eira listened to him and she knew she was shaking. "It cannot be." Thorin said quietly. The pale orc ordered to kill the company but leave Thorin to him. The wargs ran to the trees and started jumping on them to try and get to the dwarves. Eira gasped as their tree moved and the branches below them were bitten off by the wargs, soon enough they managed to knock down the first tree and it fell on the next tree making fall, they had to jump from one tree to the next till they were on the very last tree standing just over the cliff, Eira groaned as she jumped and nearly fell down the tree but Kili managed to catch her. The wargs kept jumping on he tree and no one knew what to do, that was until Gandalf lit up a pine cone and threw it towards the wargs, the wargs moved from it. Gandalf lit more pine cones and moved them down to the company so they could throw them as well. Eira threw pine cones that hit some wargs, soon there was a ring of fire around them so the wargs won't get past that. Azog roared when he saw his troop retreating. The dwarves cheered happily, but it was short lived because the tree they were on couldn't carry their weight and it was slowly detaching from it's roots. They all gasped and grabbed on tightly, they all hung from the tree, Ori fell off but grabbed Dori's leg, Dori nearly fell himself. "Mr. Gandalf!" He called for him. Gandalf looked at him, Dori couldn't hold on and let go but Gandalf quickly gave him his staff and Dori managed to grab on. Eira was terrified and was even more terrified when Thorin stood up sword out. "Thorin, no! That's what he wants!" She called but Thorin didn't listen to her, nothing new there. Azog waited for the perfect timing as Thorin ran towards him, before he pounced on him knocking him down. "Thorin!" Eira called and stood up herself. Thorin got up and Azog hit him again making him fall again. Eira's heart pounded and she didn't think and it seemed like Bilbo had the same thought cause he joined her at her side. The warg grabbed Thorin biting onto him. "Thorin! No!" Dwalin called and was gonna get up but the branch broke beneath him. Thorin managed to hit the warg on it's head with his sword, the warg tossed him aside. Eira watched in horror as one of the orcs approached Thorin, gripping her swords tightly she looked at Bilbo who held his sword. They both ran from the tree and tackled the Orc, Eira was thrown to the side and groaned, she got up and managed to help Bilbo kill the orc. She quickly moved to Thorin cupping his cheek looking at him before she turned away looking at Azog and holding her sword up, Bilbo joined at her side ready to fight. More wargs and orcs surrounded them and Eira kept her sword up right, the wargs slowly approached them when they heard a battle cry, looking to the side the dwarves joined them and fought against the wargs. Eira started fighting giving out her own battle cry as she attacked she was going for Azog, she jumped on his warg but was tossed aside the Bilbo accidentally bumped into it and the warg tossed him aside as well, Eira quickly got up and stood in front of Bilbo. Azog looked up so did Eira and everyone else, the eagles came. Eira smiled slightly and swung her sword at the white warg before she pulled Bilbo with her and ran to Thorin. The eagles grabbed the wargs, picked them up and dropped them over the cliff. Eira crouched beside Thorin cupping his face in her hands. "Please, please be okay." She said quietly holding onto him tightly, an eagle came and grabbed Thorin and Eira, she gasped and quickly grabbed onto it's leg while looking over Thorin to make sure he's safe. Eira held Thorin's hand tightly, her face pale, she managed to wrap some of Thorin's wounds but not all of them, she had to wait till they landed. She stroked his cheek gently and watched him quietly. She knew everyone else were worried as well because of the quiet around her. "Thorin!" She heard Fili call. After a while of flying the eagles finally put them down. Eira bowed her head to the eagle that carried them and turned to Thorin and started wrapping him up better. Gandalf landed after. "He won't wake up Gandalf." She said worry in her eyes. Gandalf walked over and looked over him before he put his hand over his face and closed his eyes, chanting some spell. Everyone landed and gathered around. Thorin fluttered his eyes open and Eira let out a small laugh and sniffed looking at him. "Always the center of attention." Eira said to him quietly, stroking his cheek. Thorin smiled at her then looked to Gandalf. "The Halfling?" Thorin whispered. "It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf said turning to Bilbo who stood slightly away from the company. Bilbo sighed in relief as well smiling. Thorin slowly tried getting up, Eira helped him. "Slowly." She whispered to him. "You!" Thorin started looking at Bilbo, and Eira was quite scared of what will happen. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin said slowly approaching Bilbo. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin said to him moving very close to him. Eira stepped closer watching closely, confused. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said, hugging Bilbo and Eira smiled watching them. The rest of the company cheered. After a bit Thorin pulled away and looked at Bilbo. "But I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin said to him. "No, i would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior, not even a burglar." Bilbo said smiling at Gandalf, everyone chuckled and watched the eagles as the flew off. Thorin then looked forward in awe and Bilbo turned to see what he was looking at. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked and everyone turned around to see. Eira gasped moving forward beside Thorin, who looked so happy his eyes shone. "Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, The last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said. Eira gently took Thorin's hand in hers squeezing tightly. "Our Home." Thorin said with a smile, looking at Eira smiling. "A raven, the birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said pointing at a bird. They all looked up. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said to him. "But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said looking to Bilbo. "You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. They all stayed there for a while, looking at the home from afar. Soon they will be home. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Eira was waiting for Thorin to return from his little mission. Thorin heard rumors of his father being seen near Dungland, Eira knew it was a very slim chance, but she didn't want to crush his hopes. She sent word for an old friend of hers. Gandalf, she told him where Thorin was heading and told him sh thinks people are after Thorin, she just wanted Gandalf to see if her suspicions were right._

_Thorin just arrived to , looking for a place to stay on his way home, he walked into a small pub, The Prancing Pony. He felt like he was being watched and followed, he walked in and took off his small bag that also had his sword attached to it. He walked in sitting at a table and waited for his food, he stayed alert at all times looking around. When he got his food he thanked the woman and started eating. He cut a bit from his bread and started eating, while looking around he noticed a man watching him, a bald, big mad that seemed blind in one eye. He sat on one side of the room and when Thorin looked to the other side he saw another man, with black curly hair and unblinking eyes, he was thinner more tall then the other man. Thorin slowly put his food down and looked down. The bigger man stood up and so did the tall man, Thorin saw them both and slowly reached towards his sword, he grabbed it but before he could pull it out, he was startled when another man sat in front of him, a man which he knew immediately, Gandalf The Grey. Many times Eira spoke greatly of the wizard, many times she invited the wizard to their home, but he couldn't ever make it. "Mind if I join you?" Gandalf asked then gently grabbed one of the women. "Can i have the same?" He asked and the woman nodded. Gandalf turned to Thorin, smiling. Both the man saw and moved back. Thorin saw and let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. "I should introduce myself, my name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf said smiling. "I know who you are." Thorin said looking at him. "Well, now, this is a fine chance." Gandalf said smiling. "What brings Thorin Okenshield to Bree?" Gandalf asked him, titling his head slightly. Thorin hesitated for a little. "I received word that my Father had been seen wondering the wild near Dungland. I went looking, found no sign of him." Thorin said looking aside. "Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf said to Thorin. "He still lives, I am sure of it." Thorin said. Gandalf received the food and started eating slowly. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" Thorin asked him. "I urged him to march upon Erebor. To rally the seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain, and I would say the same to you, take back your homeland." Gandalf said to him. Thorin stared at him for a little before he moved his food aside and sipped his mug. "This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" Thorin asked him taking another sip. "No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough, sooner or later the darker minds would turn towards Erebor. I ran into some_ _unsavoury characters while I was travelling amongst the green road, they mistook me for a vagabond." Gandalf said. "No matter, they regretted that." Thorin said looking aside. "One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf said opening a dirty leather cloth that had writings on it, pushing it towards Thorin. "This is Black Speech." Gandalf said and Thorin immediately looked up moving his hand away from the cloth. "A promise of payment." Gandalf said. "For what?" Thorin asked him. "Your head." Gandalf said seriously, looking up at him. Thorin looked up at him as if he knew what he talked of. "Someone wants your head. Thorin, you can wait no longer, you are the heir to the throne of Durin,. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath." Gandalf said determined. "The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the king's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, this jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin said and then noticed the two men from before rushing out. "What if I were to help you reclaim it." Gandalf said with a slight smirk. "Oh. The Arkenstone lies half a world away. Buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon." Thorin said to him. "Yes, that's right. That is why we're going to need a burglar." Gandalf said to him._

_That was exactly 12 months ago._

Eira has been quiet since they started walking again, she's usually very talkative but she wasn't and Thorin noticed that and wanted to talk to her but the circumstances wouldn't let him. They all waited for Bilbo to come back from the lookout to know if he saw the orc pack. They've been hiding out in a valley. Soon Bilbo came back and everyone stood up. "How close to the pack?" Thorin asked. "Too close." Bilbo said in a rush. "Couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said. "The orcs picked up our scent." Dwalin asked him. "Not yet, but they will do. We've another problem." Bilbo continued clearly distressed. "Did they see you?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo turned to him. "They saw you." Gandalf added. "No, that's not it." Bilbo said. Eira watched from the sides, no one was letting Bilbo say what he had to say. Gandalf nodded and smiled. "What did I tell you, quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said and the whole company burst into chatter. "Everyone be quiet!" Eira called, standing up. Everyone went quiet and looked at Eira in awe, she didn't smile, she simply sat down crossing her arms. "Bilbo would like to tell us something." She said to them. They all turned back to Bilbo, except Thorin who had his eyes fixed on Eira, she seemed pale, her eyes weren't glowing as they usually did, he then looked at Bilbo. "Right, yes, There is something else out there." Bilbo said pointing to the path he just came from. "What form did it take, like a bear?" Gandalf asked which immediately caught Eira's attention and she looked up sitting straighter. "Y.. Yes. But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo said confused. "You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. Gandalf turned away from them to think. Eira moved over to Gandalf. "We can seek refuge from the orcs in his house, he's not fond of dwarves but I believe he will be okay if we stay for one night." Eira said quietly. Gandalf nodded slightly. "You're right my dear Eira. We need to move." He said and she nodded. "I say we go back." Bofur said. "And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin said to him. Eira moved back and sat down. "There is a house." Gandalf said, making everyone turn to him. Gandalf turned to them. "It's not far from here where we might take refuge." He continued. "Who's house? friend or foe." Thorin asked him, he had enough of his secrecy. "Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said. "What choice do we have?" Thorin asked him, knowing there was none, right then there was a roar, everyone looked back. Eira glanced up shortly and stood. "None." Gandalf said to them. They started running again across fields and rivers. They ran through the woods hearing the terrifying roar again, they looked back stopping for a second. "This way, quickly!" Gandalf called and they kept running outside the woods and towards a house that came to view. "To the house!" Gandalf called for them. They all ran and Bombur seemed to run faster then all of them. They ran into the garden of the house trying to open the door. Eira stood at the entrance seeing everyone went in and just as everyone did the huge bear broke from the woods and roared, running towards them. Eira and Gandalf quickly went in as well. "Open the door!" Gandalf called. "Quickly!" Thorin called, seeing the beast, he ran to the front and opened the lock, they all ran in with Eira and Gandalf last. The dwarves pushed the door closed, the bear tried pushing through but they managed to close the door completely. Eira smiled slightly seeing the bear. "What is that?" Ori asked. "That is our host, his name is Beorn, and he's a skinchanger." Gandalf explained. "Sometimes he is a huge black bear and sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves." Gandalf said. Eira watched as the dwarves walked around the house looking around exploring. Ori was too close to the door and Dori pulled him away from there. "Come away from there! It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious, he's under some dark spell." Dori said looking at Gandalf. Eira chuckled and shook her head moving to sit at the big table that stood in the kitchen. "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf told him and took off his hat. "Well, now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf said to them all. Eira watched them as they took their sots on the hay that laid beside the cows. Thorin approached Eira, she looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "Hello my love." She smiled at him. "Eira, you've not been yourself, what's wrong?" He asked her sitting beside her, taking her hand in his. Eira looked at Thorin, searching his eyes before she sighed looking down. "You nearly died, Thorin, in case it slipped your mind." Eira said quietly. Thorin finally understood. "Oh Eira, my gem." He whispered and pulled her closely to his chest. Eira wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his neck sniffling. "I thought I was going to loose you." She whispered shivering. Thorin rubbed her back. "But you didn't, and you won't, we will win this war and once we have the mountain everything will be bright again." Thorin said to her, smiling. Eira looked into his eyes and smiled slightly, leaning in she kissed him slowly and he kissed her back holding her tightly. Once they pulled away, Thorin smiled even brighter seeing how red Eira was. "Come, let's get some sleep." He said and stood up, helping her as well. He laid down on a pile of hay and opened his arms to her. Eira laughed lovingly and rolled her eyes before she laid in his arms picking hay from his hair. "We'll be okay." Eira said to him. "We will." Thorin said, smiling and pulled her closely. Eira smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep, in the arms of her loved one. 

Later that night Eira slowly slipped from Thorin's grip and pulled some food from Beorn's cabinets and poured him some milk putting it on his table. She then sat herself at the window further away from the door waiting for Beorn to be back. After a while the door opened and closed . Eira watched quietly as Beorn walked in. "I know you're awake." Beorn said a deep low voice. Eira smiled and stood. "You were suppose to know." She said approaching him. Beorn smiled at her. "Lady Eira, it has been quite a while." He said to her. Eira smiled and bowed her head. "It has, it's good to see you Beorn." She said and Beorn bent down a little giving Eira a small hug. "Come let us sit." Beorn said and moved to the table. Eira sat down in front of him smiling. Beorn sat down and ate slowly. "You seen at distress my friend." Beorn said. Eira sighed quietly looking down. "I worry for my husband, he has no idea where he's headed, none of us do." She said quietly. "Mm you shouldn't be worried about him, if he is anything like yourself, a dragon and a few orcs won't matter to him." Beorn said, smiling. Eira laughed quietly. "Go back to sleep my friend, you need your strength, mental and physical, you will help him through these tough times and you will get your home back." Beorn said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Beorn, Good night." Eira smiled and moved back to Thorin, she stopped and looked over seeing Bilbo, who had his eyes closed. "Good night to you too, Bilbo." She smiled and laid down beside Thorin, falling asleep to a soundless, dreamless sleep. Bilbo was surprised Eira knew but just smiled and fell asleep. 

When she woke up the next day, she helped Beorn make breakfast for everyone, she seemed a lot better glowing and moving around with ease as if she was floating. When Thorin woke up and saw her his mouth was slightly agape. Eira saw him and smiled gently, walking over and kissing his lips shortly. "Good morning." She said and kept preparing breakfast. Thorin watched her and smiled slightly. "Good morning." He said and stood against the pillar next to the table, watching the love of his life. Later on the rest of the company woke up seeing Eira as she was right now made them happier. Eira finished after a bit and stood beside Thorin who took her hand in his in the most comforting way. Beorn poured them all milk to the huge mugs. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked. Eira felt Thorin tense and put her hand on hit gently, squeezing. "You know Azog, how?" Thorin asked. "My people were the first to live in the mountains. Before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for the sport. " Beorn told them. Eira looked down remembering how she wanted to take that chain off of Beorn but he refused saying that it was a reminder. The dwarves listened closely. "Caging skinchangers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn continued. "There are others like you?" Bilbo asked. Eira made eye contact with Beorn and nodded slightly, leaning to Thorin. "Once there were many.." Beorn started. "And now?" Bilbo asked once more. "Now there is only one." Beorn said, sitting down and Bilbo stayed quiet. "You need to reach the mountains before the last day of autumn." Beorn said to them. "Before Durin's day falls, yes." Gandalf said to him. Eira looked up at him. "You're running out of time." Beorn said looking at all of them. "Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said to him once more. "Darkness lies upon that forest, foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur." Beorn said. Gandalf looked very concerned and so did Eira. "I would not venture there, except in great need." He continued. "We will take the elven road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said to him. "Safe? The woodelves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said. Thorin moved from the pillar turning his back to them but turned when Beorn said that it did not matter. Eira stayed against the pillar watching. "What do you mean?" Thorin asked him. "These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are om foot, you will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said and everyone looked concerned, except Eira who looked down with a small smile. Beorn then stood up from his seat walking forward, leaning down slightly so he won't bump his head on the post above his head. "I don't like dwarves. They are greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser then their own." He said looking down just as Bofur moved a small white mouse that climbed on his arm, Beorn picked it u gently looking at it as he stepped closer to Thorin. Eira smiled slightly at Beorn, so dramatic. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?" Beorn asked them. "Horses, if you can Beorn and some food for the way." Gandalf asked him. Beorn nodded at him and looked to Eira. "You will need more medical herbs." He said and she nodded. "Yes, thank you Beorn." Eira said bowing her head. "Anything for you Lady Eira." Beorn said, bowing his head and walked off to get what they needed. Eira helped him along with Gandalf. After about an hour they were all packed and got on their horses, Eira got behind Thorin, holding his waist gently leaning against him. "I can't remember the last time I sat on a horse behind you." Eira smiled. "Mm I believe that was when you constantly fell off your own horse and needed to be held." Thorin teased smirking. Eira laughed slightly and punched his shoulder. Once everyone were on their horses they were ready to go. "Go now, while you have the light, your hunters are not far behind." Beorn said as they rode on. They rode through most of the day and arrived to the forest at noon. They all stopped and Gandalf got off to look around, Eira followed him even though Thorin asked her not to. "The eleven gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf declared. "No sign of the orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said, getting off. Gandalf looked at Eira, both of them knowing it wasn't luck. That was when they saw Beorn on a hill away from them. "Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master." Gandalf said. Bilbo stepped closer to the forest. "This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asked. "Not unless we go two hundred miles North, or twice that distance, South." Gandalf said and looked into the forest. The dwarves were setting all the horses loose removing their bags from them. Gandalf walked in through the gate slowly, cautiously. Eira looked at Bilbo and frowned watching his hand in his pocket her arms crossed over her chest. Bilbo has something, something dangerous. Suddenly he jumped and just as he did so did Eira when Thorin came behind her and kissed her shoulder. "Are you okay? You've been staring at the hobbit for a while." Thorin said and Eira smiled at him glancing once more at Bilbo seeing Gandalf speaking with him, looking back to Thorin she smiled. "Don't worry my dear, you will not be replaced by a hobbit." Eira smirked teasing him. Thorin smiled at her and took her hand in his and kissed it. Eira smiled then her face softened. "Are you going to be okay walking through those woods?" She asked. Thorin sighed his smile falling a little. "Yes, but i want you to stay by me." He said to her. Gandalf then declared that he has to leave. "I'll be waiting for you at the over-look, before the slips of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf said walking over to Thorin and Eira. "Do not enter that mountain without me." He said to Thorin but looked mainly at Eira. Eira nodded to him. "Stay safe Gandalf." Eira said and Gandalf nodded smiling a little. He went to his horse and looked at them. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy, with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind, and lead you astray." Gandalf said. "Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked confused. "You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." Gandalf said getting on his horse, turning around to start riding. "No matter what comes, stay on the path!" Gandalf called as he rode off. 

Thorin turned to the company. "Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day." Thorin said as they entered through the gate. The light rain made their clothes slightly damp. Everyone followed inside Eira stayed behind as usual with Dori, watching over the company. She too felt the sickness of this forest and it made her feel very uneasy. They walked in and it seemed that the trees were blocking the sun almost completely. Eira walked in following the company with Thorin and Dwalin at the head. They walked through the creepy woods for a while, Eira could already feel her head getting lighter and lighter, she shook her head trying to stay on the right mind. After a while others started saying they needed air and that their head was spinning. Eira couldn't really hear anything she felt like she would fall any second but she had to keep going. At some point they stopped. Thorin moved forward to Nori. "Why have we stopped?" He asked him. "The path, it disappeared." Nori said. Everyone slightly panicked and Eira was trying to get her mind working on what to do. They all split up at some point, which was awful, Eira sat with Bilbo her eyes fluttering. They all kept walking Eira walked behind and kept quiet, not because she wanted to but because her mind couldn't form the words, they stopped again when they found a tobacco pouch. At that point Eira disappeared she fell a few feet behind and was picked and stung by one of the foul creatures in the woods. She was paralyzed, couldn't scream or shout. The dwarves started fighting. Thorin was quiet when he heard noises. "What's that? Enough! Quiet! All of you.." Thorin said turning to them. "We're being watched." Thorin said and that was when he realized Eira was gone. "Eira.. Eira!" He called but he and the rest of the company were stung and taken as well. Spiders. The company was taken to the spiders nest where they were wrapped in their webs and hung up so they could eat them. Bilbo created a distraction and started cutting the dwarves off one by one, unfortunately Eira was a little further away from the rest of the company. The dwarves started running through the forest and killing the spiders that came their way they had to get out, Thorin had to find Eira as well. Eira opened her eyes when she was cut out and pulled out of her cocoon. "Legolas Greenleaf." Eira said smiling slightly. "Never thought I'd be happy to see any elf in my entire life." She said to him. Legolas gave the slightest smile and held onto her looking back. "Lady Eira, I'm assuming you and the company you are with are the ones causing the noise." Legolas said. Eira looked back and gulped. "Legolas.." She said but he was already holding her waist and jumping off the tree, using a string of web that was still attached to the spider's bottom. He used it to slide down a hill and under the belly of another spider cutting it open, he quickly put Eira down and pulled an arrow in his bow and pointed it at Thorin. "Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said to Thorin as a party of elves surrounded them. "Legolas no!" Eira said and stepped in between them. Thorin watched looking around. There was a yell and looking back they saw Kili fighting a spider. "Kili!" Fili called for his younger brother. Before they could do anything, a red headed elf jumped in and killed the spider. "Search them." Legolas commanded. Eira looked at Legolas. "Is your father here?" She asked quietly. "Yes and I'm sure he's be thrilled to see you." He said to her raising a brow and moved on to search the dwarves. Thorin looked at Eira. "You've visited these parts as well?" Thorin asked her slightly angry cause the same elven king that betrayed him lived here. Eira sighed closing her eyes. "I promise i will explain, not now." She said to him. Legolas insulted Gloin's family, wife and child. Legolas talked to the red headed she elf. One of the guards handed Legolas Thorin's sword and Legolas examined it. He talked in elvish then pointed the sword to Thorin. "Where did you get this?" He asked Thorin. "It was given to me." Thorin said and it didn't seem to please Legolas. "Not just a thief but a liar as well." Legolas said then commanded for the guards to take them. "Legolas enough!" Eira said to him. "My father will want to see you." Legolas said to her and walked on. Eira groaned and shook her head then she looked around. "Bilbo.." She said quietly and looked around. Bofur reminded Thorin of Bilbo as well and Thorin looked around as well. "Wasn't he with you?" Eira asked Thorin quietly. "Yes, he was just behind us." He whispered as they were taken to the kingdom of Mirkwood. They walked over a bridge leading to the huge entrance doors. They were led inside and Legolas ordered to shut the doors. The dwarves were taken to the cells below while Thorin and Eira were taken to the king and Eira dreaded that, she wasn't too fond of the king herself, not just for what he's done to her and her kin but for his rudeness and over bluntness hes showed to her on her missions here, but of course Eira never reacted to him just smiled and spoke of what she needed. Thranduil stood behind Eira and Thorin in his usual mocking aura, not even looking at them. "Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon." Thranduil said, turning to look at them. Eira could feel Thorin's uneasiness. "I, myself suspect a more proseic motive, attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil said moving over and looking at both of them closely. Eira looked straight forward and so did Thorin, never meeting his gaze. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The king's jewel. The Arkenstone." Thranduil said as he walked backwards watching him, Thorin now watched him and Eira could feel that he was getting angrier. Thranduil was taunting him. Thorin looked down as he mentioned the jewel. "It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that." Thranduil smirked. "There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems, pure starlight. I offer you my help." Thranduil said bowing his head just he slightest bit. Thorin gave a small smile, and Eira knew this would not end well. "I am listening." Thorin said to him. "I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said to him. Eira gave a quiet chuckled and slightly shook her head. Thranduil saw and ignored it, looking back to Thorin. "A favor for a favor.." Thorin said turning away and walking back. Eira looked up at Thranduil with a small smile as if to say, 'You know it would fail.' Thranduil watched him. "You have my word, one king to another." Thranduil said and it made Thorin stop in his tracks. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word, should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin called angrily, Eira looked down slightly and Thranduil was shocked at his reaction. Thorin turned back around. "You have a lack of honor!" Thorin called pointing at him, making Thranduil lift his head up in slight defensiveness. I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless,seeking your help." Thorin said walking closer, Thranduil looked even more shocked. "But you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people. The inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin yelled at him, Eira stepped forward to Thorin. "Thorin.." She said quietly. "Imrid amrâd ursul!" Thorin yelled. Eira was shocked and quickly moved forward putting her hands on his chest. "Thorin!" She said to him but it was already late, Thranduil was in his face just behind Eira. "Do not talk to me on dragon fire. I know it's rot and ruin." Thranduil said. Eira slightly turned her head to the side to look at Thranduil, his face slowly begun to rot away. "I have faced the great serpents of the North." He said and moved back immediately, his face turning back to it's blemishless, pure skin. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." Thranduil said and turned away going up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." He said and waved his hand and the guards grabbed Thorin but not her and she knew Thranduil wanted to talk. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a near blink in a life of an elf. I'm patient, I can wait." Thranduil said to him watching Thorin as he was taken to the cells. Thranduil looked at Eira. "I believe congratulations are in order." He said to her, sitting on his throne. "What for?" Eira asked, turning to him and putting her hands behind her back. "Your marriage to the dwarf, they did not perish." Thranduil mocked. Eira looked at him. "Unlike your own." Eira said confidentially. Thranduil's smile fell immediately. "You forget that I too faced the wrath and fire of the dragon, on my own skin." Eira said turning away from him pulling down her tunic over her shoulder slightly to show her scarred back and shoulders before pulling it up and turning to him. "I will not help you to convince Thorin to agree your deal, because I know it would be foolish to rely on your honor. You betrayed us once, we cannot know that you won't do it again." Eira said to him. "I believe it is time for me to return to the cells." Eira said to him. Thranduil watched her shocked. "What happened to the dwarf who seemed so kind all these years ago?" Thranduil asked standing up and walking down the steps. "That dwarf was putting an act, being nice. She would've put an arrow through your head if she could." Eira said coldly, her eyes seemed nearly lifeless as the fire of the dragon went in front of her eyes again. Eira turned away and walked down the steps towards the cells. Thranduil watched her and nodded for the guards to escort her back. The guards did not dare to touch the dwarf. They walked her to where Thorin's cell was and opened the door for her, she walked in quietly. Thorin looked at her and walked over immediately. "Are you alright?" He asked her quietly. Eira nodded slightly. "Eira, lass, what did he say to you?" Balin called. "He congratulated me that my marriage to Thorin did not perish, I apologized that his own did." She said. She heard Balin sigh. "Anything else?" Balin called. Eira looked at Thorin gently. "He asked why I wasn't being nice like before, I told him that it was an act and if I could, I would've put an arrow through his head." She called looking into Thorin's eyes. Thorin smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Balin sighed. "Well, there goes our last hope." Balin said. "Not our last." Thorin said. "Bilbo." Eira whispered and Thorin nodded. Night fell, at least they assumed it did, everyone decided to try and rest. Eira was curled against Thorin, her face buried in his neck as she slept peacefully, but noises of footsteps awoke her and she looked up. She heard the she-elf from before, the red headed one, she was speaking with Kili. Eira listened and a small smile graced her lips as she heard them talking with each other in a way that would show they were interested in one another. Eira listened then sensed someone else was there, Legolas, he's fond of the she-elf. Eira stayed curled against Thorin listening to the conversation of the two till Tauriel had to leave. After a few hours they all started waking up one by one, just sitting there. "I think the sun is on the rise, must be nearly dawn." Bofur mused out loud. "We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked out loud as well. Everyone felt defeated. "Not stuck in here, you're not." A voice said and at the door appeared Bilbo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imrid amrâd ursul- Die a fiery death


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin and Eira immediately looked up surprised and got up as Bilbo unlocked their cell. Everyone were in awe that Bilbo was here and there was chatter. Bilbo quickly shushed them all. "There are guards nearby." He said and kept unlocking the cell where Thorin and Eira were in. Eira smiled brightly and got out with Thorin making sure everyone were getting out safely while making sure there are no guards coming. Bilbo released everyone. They were all wearing their underclothes. They were going to go upstairs. Dwalin was pushing Ori to go up. "Come this way, Ori." He said to him but Bilbo stopped them by going downstairs. "Not that way, down here." Bilbo said to them all, leading them down. Eira looked at Thorin unsure but walked downstairs. Bilbo made sure they were going unseen as they went downstairs all the way to the basement. When they arrived Bilbo stopped just before the last few steps, seeing one of the guards lift his head, but he was too drunk and laid his head back down. "This way, come on." Bilbo gestured to them to come along as he walked in. Kili frowned and looked around as he walked down the last few steps. "I don't believe it, we're in their cellars!" Kili whispered yelled back. "You're supposed to lead us out, not further in." Bofur told him. "I know what I'm doing. Come on this way." Bilbo said to them, gesturing for them to walk where there was a pile of barrels. Thorin and Eira stood back seeing everyone were there. "Everyone, into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo urged them. Eira looked terribly confused, looking to Thorin then Bilbo. Dwalin quickly moved over to Bilbo. "Are you mad? They'll find us." Dwalin said to him. "No, no, they won't! I promise you. Please, you must trust me." Bilbo pleaded to them. They all looked at each other talking amongst themselves about this. Bilbo felt defeated and looked at Eira and Thorin, they exchanged a look and Eira nodded to Thorin looking over the company. "Do as he says." Thorin said to them. They all started getting into barrels Dwalin helping them get to the higher ones before he got in himself. Eira got in beside Thorin. "What is he up to now?" Thorin whispered. "Something smart I'm sure." Eira smiled at him. Bilbo made sure everyone were in and walked to a lever that was just beside them. "What do we do now?" Bofur asked poking his head out his barrel, and then everyone did. "Hold your breath." Bilbo said. "Hold your breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked and Bilbo pulled the lever, opening a door that made all the barrels roll down into water, they all yelled slightly and the door above them closed. Thorin stopped the barrels from moving cause Bilbo didn't come down. "Smart indeed." Thorin said to Eira who moved her hair back. "And you wanted to send him home." She smirked soon Bilbo fell backwards into the water and was pulled out by Nori. "Welcome, Master Baggins." Thorin said smiling. Eira smiled at Bilbo. "Come on, let's go." Thorin said and let go of the barrels and they started drifting on with the current. "Hold on!" Thorin called as they came to a small waterfall and fell right into a stronger current. They then heard a horn, looking up they saw the elves, with Legolas, coming out to stop them. "Quickly, shut the gates!" One guard called. "Do not let them escape." Another guard called pulling out his sword. They pulled down a very large lever and closed the gates they were gonna get out of. "No!" Thorin called and grabbed onto the gate. Eira groaned and looked around. The elves were ready to fight when an arrow was shot at one of the guards. Eira gasped as she saw orcs, they came over the wall ready to attack the company. The elves killed as many orcs as they could while more tried to jump on the company but they managed to push them off. Eira looked up and growled seeing Bolg. "Darn." She hissed and got out of her barrel and onto the ground to open the bridge. "Eira!" Thorin called. Kili got out just after her and an orc jumped on them, Kili slammed it's head against the rocks before Dwalin handed him a sword and gave Eira one too. They started climbing up the steps while killing orcs. The company in the water kept killing orcs themselves. An orc came behind Kili and Eira, Fili threw a knife at it and killed it. Kili was just near the lever, Eira stood at one side. "Kili!" She called for him to help her with the lever. Kili turned to help her when an arrow was shot at him and hit his leg. "No!" She yelled and went beside him looking around, she saw Bolg with a bow and arrow and she growled. She got up and used all her strength to pull down the lever. The she-elf shot orcs that came near Eira and Kili while killing the orcs around her. Eira pulled down the lever with all her might. "Go Kili!" Eira called for him and Kili slowly moved over and fell into the barrel the arrow snapping out of his leg. Eira looked up to Tauriel and nodded at her before she jumped into a barrel herself and they all went down. They went into a harsher current. There were Orcs all around them on either side of the river. The company was swept around in the waters all trying to stay above the water while also fighting the orcs off. Eira cut the legs of an orc that was gonna jump on her, killing him right after. The orcs shot arrows on them and threw spears at them. Eira then noticed orcs falling, looking up she saw Legolas and his group shooting them down. Thorin managed to throw an axe at an orc that was gonna jump at Balin, he took his weapon and moved it back. Dwalin fought off another orc and managed to take his axe. They saw a log of tree just above them that orcs stood on it, they used the axes to chop it in the middle making the orcs fall into the water. An orc jumped on Bombur sticking a spear in his barrel but Bombur pushed it back on a log and the spear stuck in the orc's chest lifting Bombur up to the ground, sending him rolling all over the orcs around. Once he finished he jumped back into an empty barrel. Legolas then ran over and jumped on Dwalin and Dori's heads and started shooting orcs while standing on their heads, much to their displeasure. Eira found it very amusing, after a bit he jumped forward on Nori's head back to the ground and fighting off orcs, sliding down on one orc's body before jumping back across the river using the dwarves heads to pass over. Legolas fought off more orcs, struggling with one orc, not noticing another orc coming behind him, Thorin threw his sword hitting the orc, killing it. Legolas shot off an orc that stood over Bofur and after that he just watched the company as they drifted off, knowing he won't be able to reach them. After a while the current calmed and they were near the shore. "Anything behind us?" Thorin called. "Not that I can see." Balin called back. Bofur came out of his barrel spitting out water, looking around. "I think we've rode down the orcs!" He called. "Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin said. "Bombur is half drowned!" Dwalin said. "Make for the shore! Come on let's go!" Thorin called and everyone paddled on to the shore. Eira kept an eye out for Kili worried. Once they got to the shore, Fili helped Eira out being the gentledwarf that he was, they both ran over to Kili once he fell down on his knees grunting in pain. Eira quickly helped him sit. "I'm fine!" Kili said to her in a harsh tone. Eira looked at him sharply. "Don't you dare say you're fine, I should kill you myself. Let me see it, now." Eira said sternly. Kili looked at her knowing it was no use in fighting Eira. "On your feet." Thorin said without looking. "Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said worried for his brother. "There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving." Thorin said to them. Eira of course ignored her husband and checked over Kili's leg, she's gonna need healing plants. "To where?" Balin asked. "To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said to them. "A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said. Eira glanced up shortly before looking back to Kili's wounds. "So then we go around." Bilbo said. "The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin said. Thorin looked over. "Bind his leg, quickly. We have two minutes." Thorin said. Eira looked up and nodded, binding up Kili's leg as good as she could without hurting him. Everyone waited for them to be done with it, trying to dry themselves. Suddenly they were all aware of the man standing just above them with a bow. Dwalin grabbed a big branch and was gonna attack, but the man shot an arrow that pierced the branch. Kili stood up and was gonna throw a rock, the man shot it out of his hand. Eira watched him, he looked familiar, she sensed something about him. "Do it again, and you're dead." The man said calmly. Everyone were shocked, except Eira who seemed curious and Balin who noticed a barge. "Excuse me, but uhm, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistake." Balin said stepping closer. The man turned to point the arrow at Balin, making him stop. "That barge over there, could it be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked gently?" Balin asked. The man frowned and slowly lowered his bow. He shook his head and turned away from them to get the barrels to his barge. The company followed him. Eira stood beside Thorin arms crossed. "What makes you think that I would help you?" The man asked. "Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many?" Balin asked him being nice and polite. Eira saw Kili was in pain and walked over pulling out a small vial that she managed to keep. "It will help with the pain." She whispered to Kili and gave it to him. Kili opened it and drank it all down, coughing at the awful taste. "Sorry." She said then looked over to them. "A boy and two girls." The man said. "And your wife, I imagine, is a beauty." Balin said smiling. The man put another barrel into his barge and stopped. "Aye, she was." He said and looked over with a sad smile. Eira felt sympathy for him. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to.." Balin started but Dwalin cut him off with his grumbling. "Come on, enough with the niceties." He said. Eira glared at him hard. The man looked over to Dwalin. "What's your hurry?" He asked him. "What's it to you?" Dwalin asked. "I would like to know who you are, what you are doing in these lands." The man said moving over and leaned over a barrel, looking at Balin. "We are simple merchants from the blue mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin said to him as convincingly as possible. "Simple merchants, you say?" The man asked, smiling. Eira knew he didn't buy that and watched closely. Thorin stepped closer. "We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked him. The man looked at them then the barrels, touching the marks from the arrows that were shot at them. "I know where these barrels came from." He said to them. "What of it?" Thorin asked him. "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well." He said to them. Eira watched him quietly. "No one enters Laketown but by lead of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He wouldn't see an alliance before risking the wrath of king Thranduil." He continued throwing Balin the rope of his barge. Balin looked at Thorin who told him to offer him more. "I wage there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said to him. The man stopped his walk. "Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler." The man said. Balin walked forward to him. "For which we would pay double." Balin said and the man looked at him and finally agreed. Everyone got on and the man offered his hand for Eira when she climbed on board last. Eira smiled at him fondly. "Thank you, I'm sorry for my company's manners, they seem to forget them when they need things be done in a rush. My name is Eira." She said to him with a smile. "Bard, would you mind I ask what a lady is doing in the company such as this one?" Bard asked, smiling as he went to the post and started stirring the ship away from the dock. "Ah, I'm afraid I'm here because my husband dragged me along, insisted we go see our kin in the Iron Hills." She smiled at him looking over the waters. "I see, which one?" Bard asked looking over. "The one with the biggest ego." She said pointing at Thorin. Thorin saw and frowned slightly. Eira chuckled. "I must go, thank you for the help, Bard." Eira said to him bowing her head. Bard smile and bowed his head back. "You as well, lady Eira." He said as she walked off. She stood beside Bilbo. "His name's Bard." She said to Bilbo who looked at her and nodded. "Good thing you asked." Bilbo said to her. "Such is the arrogance of dwarves sometimes." She chuckled and Bilbo laughed slightly as well. "Watch out!" Bofur called and everyone looked up to see what seemed to be the ruins of a building. Bard stirred away from it. "What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin asked him. "I was born and bred on these waters, Master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard said to Thorin as he kept stirring. "Oh I had enough of this lake-man." Dwalin said, turning to look at the rest of the company. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." He added. Bilbo looked away from him. "No, Bard.. His name is Bard." Bilbo said. "How do you know?" Bofur asked. "Eira asked him." Bilbo said and Eira nodded. "It's the most sensible and polite thing to do." Eira added. "I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin said. "We don't have to like him, we simply have to pay him." Balin said putting coins on a box counting it all. "Come on now lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said to them all. Eira pulled out a little sack with coins and handed it to Balin. Even after everyone gave their money there wasn't enough. "There is hmm, a problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said to Thorin. Thorin crossed his arms and looked at Gloin. "Gloin, come on. Give us all you have." Thorin said to him. "Don't look to me, I have been led dry by this venture." Gloin rant. Everyone looked up in awe all of the sudden. Eira looked in absolute awe. "Home.." She whispered. Gloin then noticed too and stopped. "Take it, take all of it." He said handing over a small sack of coins. Balin took it from him. Bilbo cleared his throat nodding towards Bard who was coming over. "The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said to them. "We will pay you when we get out, not before." Thorin said to him. "If you value your freedom, you will do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard said to them. They all looked forward seeing the city of Laketown. Bard told them all to get in the Barrels. They all got in Eira was at the edge of the barge and they waited. Bilbo who sat in a barrel that was facing the docks narrated what was happening. "What's he doing?" Dwalin asked quietly. "he's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us." Bilbo said and they all went quiet. Eira listened and waited. "Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo said to them quietly. "What?" Thorin asked outraged. "Thorin I'm sure there's a sensible explanation." Eira tried to reason. "He's selling us out." Dwalin said quietly. They all kept quiet listening to the noises above them, walking, moving of things, before a pile of fish was spilled on them. Eira was shocked but realized it was to hide them. They started moving again and the company grunted and grumbled at the smell. Bard kicked one of the barrels lightly. "Quiet! We're approaching the tollgate." Bard said. "Hold! Goods inspection! Papers please." A man called, walking out on the docks. "Oh, it's you Bard." The man said. "Morning Percy." Bard responded. "Anything to declare?" Percy asked him. "Nothing, but I am cold and tired. Ready for home." Bard said and walked over to Percy handing him the papers. "You and me both." Percy said, he walked off signing the papers. "There we are, all in order." Percy said. "Not so fast." Another voice joined. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm. Only.. they're not empty, are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not, a fisherman." The third man said. "That's none of your business." Bard said to him. "Wrong, it's the master's business, which makes it my business." The man said. "Come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard said to him. "These fish are illegal." Alfrid said and threw one of the fish into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side." Alfrid ordered. "You've heard him, into the canal." Another man said. Eira heard people moving onto the barge and very close to her suddenly she was moved and she kept quiet. "Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard, food is scarce." Bard said to him pleading. "That's not my problem." Alfrid said. The men started pouring the fish from three barrels one of them had Eira in them. "But when the people hear the master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked him. "Stop.." Alfrid said and the men stopped pouring out the fish and stood the barrels back up. "Ever the people's champion, aye Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid said and the sound of footsteps growing further made Eira sigh in relief. "Raise the gate!" Percy called and the sounds of chains pulling up the gate was heard. " The master has his eyes on you, you do well to remember, we know where you live." Alfrid threatened. "It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone live." Bard said back with wit. After a bit they stopped and Bard started pushing over the barrels and the company coughed out. Eira slowly came out of her barrel. "Here, let me help you." Bard said to her, smiling. Eira smiled at him and took his hand, getting off. "Thank you, Bard." Eira said to him. Thorin watched squinting at Bard with anger. Bard smiled and let her go walking over to a man who stood on the dock, handing him a coin. "You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said to them. The company all got on the docks and waited for Bard. "Follow me." He said and the company started following, after a bit of walking a young boy walked over to Bard. "Da, our house, it's being watched." He said to Bard they all stopped and watched Bard as he thought what to do. "You'd have to go underwater, come up from our toilet, I'm sorry there is no other way." Bard said to them then explained to Thorin how to reach his house. Thorin understood and they grabbed a rope and tied it to all of them to keep together before they went under water and they all started swimming. The waters were freezing. Eira stayed beside Kili knowing he was still very wounded, from time to time touching him to see he was okay. Once they reached where they were supposed to they waited. They heard a knock and Dwalin came out first. "if you speak of this to anyone,I'll rip your arms out." He threatened and got out of the toilet after him, Bilbo, then Ori, Nori, Dori, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Fili who helped Kili out, Thorin looked over to Eira and smirked. "Ladies first." He said to her. "You're just looking for a reason to look at my bottom." Eira smirked and pulled herself up and let Bain help her out thanking him before Thorin came out lastly. Eira waited for him and smiled walking up the stairs with him. They were given warm blankets and sat by the fire when Bard came in with coats. "They may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm." He said as Bard's little daughter handed it to them. Eira smiled at her. "Thank you sweetheart." She said turning to Thorin to hand him the coat, when she saw that his attention was focused outside, as if he saw a ghost, but then she saw it too. "A dwarvish wind lance.." Thorin said. "It can't be." Eira whispered. Bilbo ca,e up from behind them. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He said to them sipping tea. Balin joined from behind them. "He has, The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire." Balin said. Eira's stare was frozen on the wind lance. "It was the day the dragon came." Balin said. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon hide is tough. Tougher then the strongest armour. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind lance could've pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His stock was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin said to Bilbo. Eira could see the fire burning on just before her, closing her eyes to try and forget. She grabbed Thorin's hand tightly. "If the aim of men would have been true that day.. much would have been different." Thorin said looking back, squeezing Eira's hand in his. Bard stepped closer looking at them curiously. "You speak as if you were there." He said to them. They turned to face him. "All dwarves know the tale." Thorin said to him. Bain stepped behind his father. "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain said to them determined. Dwalin chuckled behind them looking at Bain. "That's a fairy story lad, nothing more." He said to him. Thorin let go of Eira's hand after one more squeeze and stepped closer. "You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asked him. "Wait here." Bard said and left. "Tomorrow begins the last day of autumn." Thorin said quietly. "Durin's day falls morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said to them. "And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked. "Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili said. Thorin looked at Eira and she looked at him with the same concern on her face. Bard came back a few minutes later with a cloth wrapped around the weapons he brought. He put it down and opened it. Eira stepped closer and frowned. Thorin grabbed one thing he brought. "What is this?" He asked Bard. Eira looked over the stuff Bard brought. "Pike hook, made from an old harpoon." Bard said. "And this?" Kili asked. "A crow bill, we call it fashion from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better then none." Bard said. Eira sighed and crossed her arms exchanging looks with Thorin. "We paid you for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes!" Gloin said angrily. "It's a joke." Bofur said, throwing the weapon he had in hand on the table and after him they all did. "You won't find better outside the city's armoury." Bard told them. Thorin exchanged looks with Dwalin and Eira knowing what they were going to do. "All iron forged weapons are held there, under lock and key." Bard continued. Balin then approached Thorin. "Thorin, why don't we take this offer and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now." Balin said. "You're not going anywhere." Bard said as he put the weapons back in the cloth. Thorin and Dwalin both looked at him angrily. "What did you say?" Dwalin asked him. "There's spies watching this house and probably every dog and wolf in the town. You must wait till night fall." Bard said. The company sat down defeated. Thorin looked at Dwalin and Eira. "We leave in two hours and go to the city's armory. We get the weapons and leave." Thorin said and both Dwalin and Eira nodded. Dwalin walked off to sit. Eira sighed and looked at Thorin lovingly. "I forgot to mention earlier, it's been a while since I saw you in your under clothes." Eira said smiling. Thorin smirked and pulled her closely. "I can say the same to you." He said leaning his forehead to hers. Eira laughed gently and stroked his chest, leaning up to peck his lips. "Let's go sit down." He said to her pulling her along, sitting down with her at his side. Eira looked at Thorin with love. "Once we enter the mountain, what then?" Eira asked him quietly, looking into his eyes. Thorin thought and sighed. "We hope the dragon's not there, if he is, we will have to kill it before it wakes up." Thorin said to her. Eira sighed and nodded, staying close to him fiddling with his fingers. Eira didn't notice how Kili looked even though she should have. She looked at everyone leaning against Thorin who had a protective arm around her. After a while Dwalin asked to speak with Thorin. Thorin kissed Eira's cheek and left with Dwalin. Eira got up and sat beside Kili, who jumped. "How are you?" She asked him looking worried. "I'm alright I swear." Kili said to her. "You can try and tell those lies to your uncle, but not me, Kili, i know you're in pain." She said touching his hand. "If I say anything Thorin will kick me out." Kili said leaning his head on Eira's shoulder. "Maybe he should, Kili you could die if this gets infected." Eira said gently looking at him, cupping his cheek. "Goodness, you're already burning up." Eira said worriedly. "Maybe we should tell Thorin, darling." She whispered. "No! You can't Eira, if he knows he won't allow me to come with you." Kili said looking into her eyes, pleading. Eira sighed. "Alright, but if you feel worse, you tell me." She said pointing a finger to his face. Kili smiled and hugged her. "That's why you're my favorite." Kili said. Eira hugged him back. "I swear to Durin, if you die, I will bring you back to life and kill you myself." She said. Kili chuckled. "Now, about tat, she-elf.." Eira said to him, smirking. Kili went red immediately and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. Eira laughed. "Dear I heard your conversation that night, it was very sweet, just make sure your brother and uncle don't know." Eira said. "What's her name?" She added. Kili looked up at her, hesitating. "Tauriel." He smiled. Eira beamed and kissed his cheek. "I hope she knows she won herself one heck of a man." Eira said to him, winking. "We're not together, I'm not even sure she feels the same, she probably doesn't." He said looking down. "You obviously don't know anything about women my dear. She was just as interested in you as you were in her." She smiled holding his hand in hers. "You really think so?" He asked. Eira nodded and kissed his head. "I know so." She smiled at him. Thorin approached them, making Kili look up at Thorin immediately pretending to be completely fine. "We're leaving now." Thorin said. Eira nodded and got up with Kili. Thorin went to the others and told them. They were all going to the door, when Bain blocked them. "Move out the way, boy." Dwalin said dangerously. "No. My father told me to keep you here, I can't let you leave." Bain said. "Why you little.." Dwalin started. Eira put her hand on his chest and stepped closer. "Bain, sweetheart, we have to leave now, we must move on to continue our journey." Eira said to him and slowly moved him aside, letting the other dwarves leave. "Tell your father, that I said thank you in the name of the company." Eira said and quickly left after the company before Bain could stop her. They all walk quietly to the armoury. "As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight to the mountain." Thorin whispered, watching the guards. Once there, they made steps made from their own bodies. Nori went first running up and on the others and into the armoury, then Bilbo, Eira went in after, Bofur and Kili. They started taking as much weapons as they could, handing them to Kili. Eira saw his struggle and frowned worriedly. "Thorin.." She whispered to him, nodding towards Kili. Thorin looked at him. "You're alright?" He asked Kili. "I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili said, looking from Thorin to Eira before he went to the steps, while going down Kili stumbled and all the weapons fell making so much noise. Eira froze looking to Thorin then to Kili. They heard the town folk, turning around to grab weapons but when they turned back around they saw the guards pointing swords at them. They were grabbed and pulled along to the master of the city's house. Eira was just behind Thorin and she could see him thinking what to do. Once they stopped a terrible looking man came out pulling on his coat. "What is the meaning of this?" The man asked. "We caught them stealing weapons, sire." The head of guard said. "Ah, enemies of the state eh?" The city's master asked. "I guess they're a bunch of mercenaries, if ever they were, sire." The man beside him, which Eira identified as the man from earlier, Alfrid said. "Hold your tongue." Dwalin said and walked forward. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, This is Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror." Dwalin said and gestured to Thorin who stepped forward. Eira smiled slightly, knowing Thorin just loved this. "We are the dwarves of Erebor." Thorin said which made the town's folk talk. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." He added, stepping closer. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This is no forsaken town on a lake, this was the center of all trade in the north." Thorin said making the people agree. "I would see those days return, or do we, like the great forgers of the dwarves sen wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor." Thorin called and the people cheered. Thorin turned to look at the master of the city to see his answer. "Death! That is what you'll bring upon us." Bard said as he walked forward amongst the people to Thorin. Thorin slowly turned to look at him. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. Eira looked at Thorin worriedly, he wasn't lying. "You can listen to this naysayer, but i promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain." The people sounded happy and agreed. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin called and the people cheered. Eira smiled knowing Thorin would be true to his word, but the worry of the dragon still spiked in her heart. "All of you, listen to me! You must listen. Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?" Bard asked, making the people quiet down and whisper amongst themselves. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king. So riven by grief he cannot see beyond his own desire!" Bard called. Thorin looked at him outraged and so did the rest of the company Eira stood aside watching worriedly. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, lord of Dale, your ancestor who failed to kill the beast!" The master called. Thorin looked at him in shock. Eira suddenly realized that this was why Bard looked so familiar, he looked so much like Girion. "It's true, sire, we all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot. Each one, missing it's mark." Alfrid added. Bard walked closer to Thorin. "You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." Bard said to him. "I have the only right." Thorin said to him. Thorin then turned away from him. "I speak to the master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled?" Thorin asked him, walking up the steps. "Will you share the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asked him. The master looked around at the people, who were all waiting for his answer. "What say you?" Thorin urged him. The master smiled with his yellow teeth and looked at Thorin. "I say onto you.. welcome!" He called out and Everyone cheered. "Welcome, embrace, welcome, King under the Mountain!" He called and all the people hugged and seemed very happy. Eira watched Bard quietly. He wasn't happy, she wasn't sure she was, with fear growing each step they took closer to the mountain. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter cause, a lot of things happened that could not have Eira in them and since it's from her point of view I did not put them in so I'm sorry and enjoy! :)

The celebrations continued all night long. Eira stood aside as the company drank wine and brandy, they danced and cheered. Eira just looked around and made sure everyone were okay, she lost sight of Thorin long ago when the celebrations just begun, he's probably drinking with the others somewhere, when someone's hands covered her eyes. "What does a girl like you doing all alone?" The voice said. Eira smiled and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry but I'm married happily, I'm afraid my husband won't like it." She said to him. Thorin chuckled deeply and moved his hands from her eyes and moved beside her. Eira looked at him smelling slight alcohol in his breath. Eira looked at him. "I thought you'd be drinking and celebrating with the rest of them." Eira said. "I was, but then i realized that my beautiful wife wasn't beside me." Thorin said, wrapping his arm around her. Eira chuckled. "Oh really now?" She asked him raising a brow. "Yes, really, you think I'd lie?" Thorin asked raising his own brow. "No, I just think you're drunk." She smirked, poking his chest gently. "Hey, I didn't drink that much, just a few goblets." He said pouting like a little kid. "Goodness, don't pout, you know it's my weakness." She said shaking her head. "I will if you come dance with me my love." Thorin said to her. Eira sighed and looked at him. "One dance, that's it." She said, standing up. Thorin stood up as well and took her hand in his, leading her to the circle of dancing. He pulled her right in and started dancing with her. Eira laughed and danced with Thorin as she danced years ago in all their little feasts that they had, all their happy little moments in their room back home. The night was spent dancing and drinking. Thorin got to fall in love with all that Eira was that night, her dancing, her smiling, everything that she was. Eira got to fall in love with Thorin as well, in his humor, in his protectiveness, which happened when one of the villagers accidentally pushed Eira into the freezing water, after that Thorin took Eira to the house of the master, where they were given a place to sleep, he helped her dry giving her warm blankets and sitting her by the fire, then curling up around her himself. "Thorin I'm fine really." Eira said laughing gently. "I know, but the waters are cold, I don't want you to get sick." Thorin said to her. Eira smiled then looked to the fire. "We should get some sleep." Eira said to him, burying her face in his neck. "Good night, my gem." Thorin said. Eira yawned. "Good night, my king." She said falling asleep, content, forgetting the fears in her heart for the time being. 

The next morning, Thorin shook Eira gently. Eira opened her eyes and looked up at him. "We have to get going." Thorin said to her. "Everyone's waiting." He added. Eira smiled and stretched up before looking at him with love. "Good morning to you too." She smiled and got up. "Alright let's go." She said to him. Thorin smiled and led her outside where the others were already packed and ready to go. "Look at you all, so fancy." Eira teased them seeing them wear the capes and uniforms of the guard. Thorin smiled and wrapped one of the capes around Eira. "Now you're fancy too." Thorin smirked and they started walking to their boat. "You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked. Eira looked around frowning. "If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said, walking on. Eira sighed shaking her head, he's probably drunk somewhere. "We'll have to. If we want to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said. They all got on the boat. Eira got on with the help of Thorin who smiled at her slightly. Then she heard a thump, turning around and seeing Thorin with his hand on Kili's chest to stop him. "Not you." He said to him and kept loading supplies on the ship. "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said. Eira watched quietly her heart breaking, knowing how important that was for Kili. Kili chuckled slightly, thinking Thorin is joking. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said to him. "Not now." Thorin said, he couldn't look Kili in the eye and break his dreams, but he knew it had to be done. Kili's smile slowly fell when he realized Thorin was serious. "I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our father.." Kili started but Thorin cut him off by stepping closer. "Kili, stay here. Rest, join us when you're healed." Thorin said, grabbing his head gently. Thorin turned away from him to the company. "I'm staying with the lad, my duty lies with the wounded." Oin said and was gonna get off but Eira stopped him. "No, you go Oin, I'll stay with Kili." Eira said smiling and got off the boat, looking at Thorin who was gonna protest. "No, don't say a word, I love Kili as my own, he's wounded and I need to treat him. Go get our home back." Eira said, pecking his lips shortly, smiling and pulling off the cape Thorin gave her, tying it around him before she walked off to Kili, checking him over. "Uncle, we grew up with tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him." Fili said to Thorin. "Fili.." Kili called looking over Eira's shoulder. "I will carry him if I must!" Fili said determined. "One day you will be king and you will understand. I can not risk the third of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin said. Eira knew it was hard for Thorin, telling his own nephew to stay, but it was for his own good, he will see it in the future. Eira tried to take look on Kili's wound but Kili refused saying he's fine. Fili looked to his brother and got out of the boat. Thorin stopped him. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company." Thorin said to him. "I belong with my brother." Fili said to Thorin and moved away from him to his brother. Eira looked at Thorin raising a brow. "I'll take care of them." She said to him. "I don't doubt it." Thorin said sadly and got in the boat, rowing on, glancing a few times to his wife and nephews. The city's band started playing. The master of the city bid them good luck. That's when Bofur came from the crowd. "No!" He called but saw that the boat was away already. He turned around and saw Kili, Fili and Eira, chuckling. "Did you miss the boat as well?" He asked. Just when he did Kili fell over. Eira gasped. "Kili?!" She said and touched his face. "Grab him, we have to go to Bard's now, no one will be able to help us but him." Eira commanded and stood up. Bofur grabbed one side and Fili the other as they rushed through the city to Bard's house. Eira knocked on Bard's door. Bard opened and looked at them. "No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." He said and was going to shut the door but Eira stopped it. "Please Bard, Kili's sick." She said pleadingly, moving aside for Bard to see him. "He's very sick." She said quietly to Bard. Bard saw and sighed, letting them in. They cleared his table and laid Kili there. "Bard, I need a bowl of water with a cloth to keep his temperature as low as possible." Eira said. Bard nodded and rushed off getting the bowl of water and the cloth. The water were ice cold. "Fili, dab the cloth on his face and neck, cool him down." Eira said calmly. Fili nodded and started dabbing the cloth on his face and neck. Eira looked at Kili and cupped his cheek before she looked at the wound and unwrapped it to clean it up. She gasped seeing the wound, quickly covering it up. She looked at Fili then took a deep breath. "Can you not do something?" Fili asked her. "I need herbs." Eira said, her mind racing, this was no ordinary infection. "Something to bring down his fever besides the water." She added cleaning his wound as much as she could. Kili was groaning and yelling in pain. "We have some nightshade, some feverfew." Bard said to her. "I have no use in them.." Eira said sighing then gasped. "Do you have any kingsfoil?" She asked, looking over to him. "No, it's a weed, we feed it to the pigs." Bard said. "Pigs? Weed.. right!" Bofur said and turned around to them. "Don't move." Bofur said to Kili who could only grunt at that before he rushed off. "Quickly, Bofur!" Eira called. "I should've been the one shot, then you would've been able to see the mountain.." Eira whispered, cleaning his wound, "I should've protected you better." She said cleaning his wound from the blood that was coming out. "No.." Kili grunted out. "It wasn't your fault." Kili said through the pain. "He's right Eira.." Fili said and touched her shoulder. Eira sighed and looked at him, smiling slightly. "Thank you Fili." She whispered and turned back to treat him. "I hope Bofur will come back soon." She muttered. She kept cooling Kili and cleaning his wound. She walked over to Bard after a while. "His fever won't come down, it's more then an infection Bard, it's something worse." She said to him. "What is it?" He asked her. She just shook her head. "I'd rather not say, and hope I'm mistaken." She told him ,sighing and walking back to Kili when what felt like an earthquake nearly made her fall. She gasped and looked around. "No.." She whispered. "Da?" Sigrid asked looking to her father. "It's coming from the mountain." Bain said. Bard looked at his children. Fili stepped forward. "You should leave us, take your children, get out of here." He told him. Bard turned to him. "And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said looking down. Fili looked at him then to Eira, she was looking down her eyes glazed and she seemed scared. "Eira.." Fili said to her quietly. Eira looked up at him, blinking. "I'm alright." She said, looking back seeing Bard holding a black arrow. "A black arrow, the last one." Eira said quietly. "Bard, you can't stay here, you have to leave." Eira said walking over to him, touching his shoulder. "I can't leave the people." He said. Eira sighed. "Alright, go I'll protect the kids." She said, nodding. "Thank you, Lady Eira." He said and left but Bain went right after him before Eira could stop him. "Durin's sake.." She sighed and walked over to Kili and tried treating him with whatever resources she could. She chanted quiet healing spells that she learnt from Gandalf and the elves. Her hands started shaking when she saw that nothing helped. "Please Kili." She said and kept chanting closing her eyes as she did. Sigrid and Tilda helped with water and cloths. Eira was chanting quietly wanting to help him, where the hell was Bofur. Fili watched his brother worried, he knew that Eira was not telling him something about the wound, when all of the sudden Eira opened her eyes and looked up, squinting her eyes. Something was out there. Kili let out a loud groan of pain and Eira's focus went back to him. She kept chanting quietly for a while unsure what else to do. The house shook more and Eira was very worried about that. "Your uncle woke the dragon, fantastic." Eira said to Fili who just sighed looking at Kili. Bain returned a little while after, Eira of course scolded him. "Where is your father?" She asked. "The guards were after us." He said. Eira looked at him and sighed. "Goodness.." She sighed. "Stay here and don't leave again, I have a bad feeling." She said. It was nighttime outside and Eira still had this odd feeling that something was lurking outside. Sigrid walked outside looking over the houses and water. "Da? is that you da?" Sigrid called out and leaned over the railing. Eira looked up and felt a shiver go down her spine. "No! Sigrid get back inside!" She called. Sigrid turned to her confused and before she could react an Orc jumped in behind her. Sigrid screamed and tried closing the door but the orc held it open with it's weapon. Eira gasped, hearing footsteps on the roof. An orc walked in through the back door, Eira turned around and threw bowls at him, another fell through the roof on the table. Sigrid couldn't hold the door any more and moved back, the door opened and the orc went inside trying to attack Sigrid who fell back on the bench. Fili ran up to the orc and pushed him against the wall trying to protect the children. Eira fought another orc while trying to protect Kili and the kids. Another orc fell in through the roof and Tilda threw a plate at him before Sigrid pulled her under the table. Eira groaned as she wrestled down an orc. Bain pushed the bench on one of the orcs. "Bain, hide now!" Eira called, groaning, kicking the orc outside the house and into he water. A few more orcs jumped through the roof one of them grabbed Eira from behind as she struggled against it. "Fili! Protect your brother!" She called. Fili looked back and was gonna help Eira but she head butted the orc and he let her go. An orc flipped the table where Sigrid and Tilda hid and Eira gasped rushing over and jumped over the orc sitting on top of him hitting his head hard over and over. The orc that Eira threw out the door into the lake climbed up onto the railing but before he could walk in he was stabbed by Tauriel who walked in. Eira saw her. "Tauriel, throw me a dagger!" She called. Tauriel looked over and threw Eira a dagger which Eira caught with ease and she cut the orc's throat. She got off of him just before he fell. "Are you okay?" She asked Sigrid and Tilda. They nodded then looked behind Eira and screamed, Eira turned around but was immediately thrown across the room against the wall. She groaned as she fell down. Tauriel was killing orcs left and right, then in, through the roof Legolas came, he saw Eira then saw the orc that was approaching Sigrid and Tilda and quickly shot him dead. Eira groaned as she got up slowly, grabbing onto her own shoulder in pain then saw an orc coming her way, she quickly dodged him and moved to the side stabbing the dagger to his neck killing him. She then looked over hearing Kili yell, an orc was trying to pull him, before she could do anything Tauriel threw a dagger at the orc, killing it. Kili fell down and Eira rushed over standing above him to protect him. Eira killed more orcs while Tauriel and Legolas did the same. Fili helped the kids hide. Tauriel was near them and stabbed an orc, Kili got u and stabbed it as well killing it with her. Eira just killed another orc when the orc fell and Kili with him screaming in pain. Eira gasped and rushed over falling to her knees. "Athol, natho den mellon nin." Eira said in elvish, she knew some phrases. She looked up to Tauriel with tear filled eyes. Legolas walked in. "There are others, Tauriel, come." Legolas said to her walking to the front door. Tauriel looked to Legolas but didn't move. Eira looked to Kili then looked to Fili. "We're losing him Fili." She said worriedly, wiping her tears, knowing she had to stay focused. Tauriel looked to them then to Legolas who looked at them as well. Legolas called her to come along and jumped over the railing to chase the orcs. Tauriel thought for a second before she walked to the door only to stop when Kili groaned in pain. Eira looked up. "They shot his with a morgul arrow Tauriel, Please." She basically begged her. Tauriel looked back to them then to where Legolas ran off to, then back to them. Tauriel heard footsteps and was sure it was another orc, she was ready to attack when she saw Bofur with the kingsfoil. Bofur stopped when he saw her. "Athelas." Tauriel said taking the plant from Bofur. Bofur looked at her confused. "What are you doing?" He asked her. Tauriel looked at her. "I'm going to save him." She said. Tauriel walked in. "Let's get him on the table." Eira said, lifting Kili up with Bofur and Fili. Tauriel was mashing up the kingsfoil making it into a paste, while Sigrid and Tilda watched Kili. Eira moved beside Kili while Fili moved just above his head and Bofur to his legs. Eira held his hand tightly. "Hang on sweetheart." She told him kissing his forehead. "Hold him down." Tauriel said, walking over with the bowl of paste. Eira held him down along with Fili and Bofur. Tauriel looked at his wound and seemed worried, looking to Kili then to Eira. She started chanting an elvish ritual of healing that Eira was not familiar with before she pressed the paste to Kili's wound and he yelled louder. Sigrid had to come over and hold him as well before she also called Tilda. Tauriel kept pressing onto his wound while chanting. Fili looked at her in awe and so did Bofur. Eira listened to the chant muttering it under her breath to memorize it, this was one of a kind opportunity and a privilege to hear such a ritual. Tauriel chanted with confidence. Kili looked at her with his glazed over eyes and she looked at him as she chanted. After a while Tauriel finished and Kili was better, she wrapped his wound securely. Eira stood to the side with Fili who was checking her back from when she was thrown earlier. "It was beautiful, and an honor to witness such a thing." Eira said quietly, hissing when Fili cleaned one of her wounds. "Sorry.." He said quietly, looking over Eira's scars. "This happened from the dragon.." Fili said. Eira sighed quietly and nodded. "Yes, but don't worry, I'm alright." She said slowly pulling up her shirt and turning to him, smiling. "Are you okay, I didn't manage to check you over." She said cupping his cheek. Fili smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm alright, still a little worried for Kili." He said, looking over. Eira looked over as well and hummed. "He's in good hands." She said quietly, then she saw it, the slight touch of their hands and her heart warmed at the sight, but then Kili said something that seemed to leave Tauriel speechless. Eira and Fili moved over to sit with Kili. Tauriel quickly left his hand and stood aside watching quietly. Eira kissed Kili's head and stroked his head, looking up to Tauriel she smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. Tauriel smiled slightly and nodded. There was another quake and Eira looked up, standing up and walking to the door looking out, frowning before she gasped and stepped back. "Eira? What is it?" Fili asked her. Eira slowly turned to them. "He's coming..” She said in horror. “Smaug is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athol, natho den mellon nin- Please, help him my friend


End file.
